The Journal
by Cena's Country Girl
Summary: Kristina Grayson is a normal human girl who happens to have a Journal that is connected to Stefan Salvatore. But Kristina has no idea that Stefan is actually a vampire from the town of Mystic Falls who has come to her home town to escape heart break. What happens when Kristina finds out that the mysterious ghost from the Journal is actually the strange new student at her school?
1. Stranger

okay guys so this is a Vampire Dairies one shot kinda. I started this story actually after Stefan and Elena broke up when she got together with Damon so I though what if Stefan left Mystic Falls after the whole Elena sired by Damon thing happen. And what if the town Stefan moved to was a town were he found a girl that was completely different from Elena. A girl that wasn't a doppelganger or a vampire she was just human nothing magical about her just a normal human gurl?

Okay I'll let you guys read on.

Kristina Grayson sat by the fire light listening to her friends laugh and talk about their up coming plans for homecoming. Her best friend Ralynn was alright trying to win points as home coming queen while her other best friend Phoenix was trying to finish her art project for school. While her two best guys friend Scott and Mark were going and on about the football game. As much as she loved her friends and the bonfires they had every other weekend. Kristina just didn't feel like she fit in. Sure she would love to be talking homecoming queen ideas with Ralynn or helping Phoenix finish her poster for art. But tonight Kristina's mind was somewhere else with someone else.

Ever since she was about thirteen Kristina had a secret. Her mother had given her a journal that she'd bought at an old book store and gave to her as a birthday present that year. It had been that every night Kristina had discovered the journal wasn't just your normal run of the mill book. It had a connection to the past. She's named the journal Stefan. After a man who'd died during the Civil War times. She had no idea why but ever since she'd gone to a town called Mystic Falls one summer for vacation and heard the story of the Salvatore brothers Kristina had been in awe of the youngest of the two Stefan. She'd seen pictures of him and even to the cemetery were he was buried. It was strange to think she'd quickly gotten crush on a dead person.

But it wasn't the story of Stefan Salvatore that had drawn Kristina to this mysterious man. It had been the folk tales she'd heard in town. About how Stefan and his older brother Damon had both fall in love with a vampire named Katherine Pierce who's name Kristina later learned real name was Katrina Patrova. The legend said that Salvatore's brothers father had been the one to pull the trigger and kill his two sons. But that they didn't die but were reborn as vampires. Kristina was never one to believe in vampires, werewolves or anything like that in fact it seemed almost crazy. That is until her mother gave her the journal.

It had been the next morning she'd found it. The night before Kristina had written in the journal telling about her life in the small town of Hillston, Virginia. She'd written about her mom and dad her older brother and her friends. When she'd gone to bed that night after writing she never expect to wake up the next morning and find an entry next to the one she'd written. The thing was it wasn't her hand writing it was someone else. The entry was written in a man's hand writing but it was very neat but you could tell it was old fashion script. He'd introduced himself as Stefan Salvatore and he her told everything about himself expect for one very important thing that he promised he'd tell her in time as they got to know each other.

So from then on Kristina wrote in the journal every night and every morning found a new entry from Stefan. She'd grown to love his entries almost like the two were writing letters across time. She'd ask him things about what his life was like and he'd tell her. But over the last three months the entries from Stefan side had become few and far between. Kristina still wrote every night but Stefan's weren't there every morning. Kristina had gotten the feeling maybe she'd dreamed the whole thing and that it was her brain playing a trick on her.

And that was were her head was tonight thinking about how she'd woken up this morning once again to no "letter" from Stefan.

"Kris! Hello Kristina!" Ralynn called to her best friend

"Huh what?" Kristina asked

"Where is your head at Krissy?" Phoenix asked.

"Sorry guys I was just thinking that's all."

"You weren't thinking about that stupid guy from the legend you heard that summer weren't you?" Ralynn asked.

"Oh come on it's just a legend there is no word of truth to it." Kristina said.

"Yeah what ever."

"Come on Krissy I know you have to be thinking about that silly legend that's all you've talked about since you learned about it." Scott said.

"Shut up Scotty." Kristina said as she stud up and started to her car.

"Krissy! Wait up..." Phoenix called after her best friend.

"What Nixxy?"

"Look I know that they're giving you a hard time about the story but don't leave now. This is the last bonfire before summer is over and school starts back in two days just stay a bit longer please."

"Sorry Nixxy but I want to head home there is something I have to do." Kristina said as she gave best friend a hug and headed on to her car.

Phoenix stood and watched as her best friend got into her car and away from the party. Turning back to her other friend Phoenix saw the odd look they had on their faces.

"What?"

"Why is Krissy acting so weird all of sudden? I mean it's not like her to leave a bonfire like that without so much as real reason." Scott said.

"Yeah it's almost like she didn't want to be here." Mark said.

"Guys I'm sure it's nothing. She's probably just tried and wanted to go home early." Phoenix said as she took her place back beside of Mark.

"I don't know I think it has to do with that legend she learned about over her vacation she's been acting really weird ever since she learned about the Salvatore brothers she keeps talking about. I saw her a few days in the library asking Mrs. Massey about books on the history of Mystic Falls." Ralynn said.

Phoenix just shook her head. She was honestly really worried about Kristina and she hopped that what ever was wrong her best friend would come talk to her about it later.

When Kristina arrived home from the bonfire she found her parents had already gone to bed and so had her siblings. Walking to the quite house Kristina went upstairs changed out of her clothes and into her black pj pants and moron tank top. Pulled her hair back into a pony tail and grabbed her journal off the bedside table and flipped it open to were she'd marked the newest page. She sighed when still didn't find a new "entry" from Stefan. So she grabbed the pen from the bedside table drawer and started writing her own "entry"

_Dear Stefan, _

_It's been almost two days since the last time you entered anything into the journal. I'm starting to wounder if maybe your entries were all in my head and that I made it up. And that the blank pages from were you wrote are entries I made and just signed your name to them so I could have someone to talk to. It's crazy that I've actually spent more time writing in the journal this past summer then other time. I went to the bonfire tonight with Phoenix, Ralynn, Scott and Mark. I didn't stay long I came home because I was dieing to know if you had written anything. But when I found yet another blank page I started to wounder. Some how I think if we are writing across time or what ever that maybe you've died or something in your time. It's getting close to time for Homecoming. All Ra has been talking about is how she's going to get votes and who's going to be her date and what dress shes' going to wear. She's been planning this since we were like thirteen. Nixxy is hard at work on her art project for the art contest next month I really think she has a chance at winning she's really awesome. Scott and Mark are talking about how the team is going to beat the hell out of the other school come next Friday night. _

_I really don't want to go to Homecoming. I mean what's the point anyway? I don't have a date, I hate shopping and Ra is just going to make it be all about her as always. Sometimes I just wish... okay this is going to sound nuts really really nuts. But sometimes I wish I could back in time you know. Like to your time. The 1800s I bet it would be so cool living in that time period when things were simpler and all a girl had to worry about was looking pretty and being a mother. But no I'm stuck in this time with cell phones, computers, and other stuff. Don't get me wrong I mean I love my life my family and my friends. But didn't you ever wish you could I don't know escape for while Stefan? Just be different and be someone you never though you could be? **Sighs **okay I'm so done with this ranting. I believe it's time I hit the hay before I fall asleep over the book again and my mom walks in and finds me. _

_So I guess I should get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow you'll have written? Or maybe not guess I'll find out in the morning. Good night Stefan. _

_ Always,_

_ ~ Kristina.~_

After she finished writing Kristina laid the journal back on the bedside table turned off the light and fell asleep hoping that she would wake up in the morning and find an "entry" from Stefan.

The next morning Kristina woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She sighed and rolled over to get out of bed. As she sat on the side of the bed trying to get fully awake before going to have a shower and get ready for school she picked her journal and then sat it back down on the bedside table. Still nothing. Kristina was starting to think she'd really just dreamed up the entries Stefan had written her and that it was all just a dream.

After her shower Kristina got dressed in a pair of black jean, white tank top with her favorite leather jacket brushed her hair and the slipped on her boots. Not really worrying to much about make up since she never really wore any expect to church on Sundays and when she needed to dress up. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and went down to grab something to eat and then head off to school.

The woods were the quickest way for Kristina to get to school and she didn't really know why but today it felt like someone or something was following her. Shaking it off as nothing but her imagination getting the best of her Kristina kept on walking. When she reached the edge of the woods she turned around when she though she heard someone whisper her name. Seeing that no one was there Kristina turned around and headed on down the path that lead to the school. When she reached the school she saw Phoniex waiting for her by the old brick wall.

"Hey Nixxy."

"Taking the wood path again Kris?" Phoniex asked her best friend.

"You know me I love the woods." Kristina said as she started walking towards the school.

"So what was up with you last night you never leave the bonfires like that especially when we were about to make plans for Homecoming. So what gives?"

"Nothing I just had to go home and deal with something." Kristina said.

The two girls walked to their lockers in the empty hall way and Phoenix wasn't buying that her friend just wanted to leave and go home to do something. After thinking for a few moments she spoke.

"Does this have anything to do with the weirdo diary you got when you were thirteen and that trip you and your family took to Mystic Falls last summer?" she asked.

"Why would my journal have anything to do with that?"

"Don't play dumb... who is that?" Phoenix asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Kristina asked turning around to see who her best friend was talking about.

Walking down the hall was a tall masculine teen age boy with brown hair. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and black leather jacket with motorcycle boots. As he passed by the two friends Kristina couldn't stop looking at him. She felt like in away she'd almost meet him some where before. She was so lost in the mysterious guy that she didn't hear her friend talking to her. _Why does he look so familiar? _Kristina though as she stud watching him turn and go into the office.

"Kristina!" Phoenix screamed to get her friends attention

"Huh what? Sorry must have spaced out." Kristina said snapping back

"Dam girl I haven't seen you look at a guy that since that one time at the concert. What is up with you do you know him?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope never seen him before we better get to class." Kristina said as she closed her locker after grabbing her history book.

Phoenix just shook her head and followed her best friend to History class were they meet up with Ralynn, Scott and Mark. The five friends had all tried to get at least two classes together every year and so this year they picked history. The bell had rung and Mr. Hill walked in calling the class to order. When Kristina and saw the mysterious guy from earlier standing behind Mr. Hill. _There is that feeling again like I've seen him some where before._ Kristina though.

"Class we have a new student that comes to us from Mystic Falls just a few hours away. Please make Stefan feel welcome. Why don't you have a seat next to Kristina. Kristina raise your hand please." Mr Hill said.

Kristina raised her hand as a lumped formed in her throat. When the mysterious guy who happen to have the same name as her secret friend from her journal sat down in the desk next to her. When Stefan took his seat Kristina felt the lump get bigger as she glanced over at him. The second time she happen to glance over at him their eyes meet and Kristina turned her attention back to the black bored where Mr. Hill was talking about something that happen back in 1700s.

As soon as the bell rang Kristina walked to the back to the class to join her friends. Ralynn started talking about how dull the class was and how she didn't understand why they had to take history. Scott and Mark just rolled their eyes but it was Phoenix that notice once again Kristina seemed to be spacing out on them again.

"Kristy come on we're going to be late for lunch." Ralynn said snapping her friend back into reality.

"Uh you guys go a head I need to run by my locker and grab my purse and I'll meet you there okay." Kristina said.

"Alright we'll meet you there girl." Phoenix said as she and other walked on a head to the cafeteria.

Kristina waited a heart beat before she walked out of the class room and headed to her locker. She held her breath the whole way to her locker and prayed to at least see the mysterious new kid from history class. When she reached her locker she grabbed her purse and closed the door sighing when she didn't see him. As she headed to the cafeteria Kristina couldn't help wounder why the new kid looked so familiar to her. _I mean okay so he looks like one of the Salvatore brothers pictures I saw when I was__ on __vacation __in Mystic Falls __but he can't be Stefan I mean come on the guy has been dead for over a hundred years. _Kristina though.

She must have been so lost in though that she didn't hear when someone was calling her name. So she turned around and there stud Stefan.

"Hey Kristina sorry I didn't mean to scar you." Stefan said.

"It's alright I get lost in my own head sometimes." Kristina said.

"That's alright. U mm I was wondering if you could tell me where the library is I need to get a few new books for class." Stefan said.

"Uh yeah sure I can show you were it is I was heading there anyway." Kristina said.

Stefan just nodded as he followed Kristina to the library. All the way down to the library the two talked about different things. Mostly Kristina asked about were he'd move from and different things about him. Stefan wasn't really quick to answer in fact he seemed almost hesitant about telling her were he was from. Kristina understood though they were practically strangers and did just meet in History class so it's not like they had been friends for years. _Even though it feels like we've known each other for ages. _Stefan though to himself. When they reached the library Kristina smiled and the two parted ways or so she though.

Kristina had just gone over to look for something in the forbidden love section of the library as she called it. It was her favorite place in the whole of the library all the good books from Romeo and Juliet to Warrior of Highlands was there. She'd read just about everything in the section but she had over heard Mrs. Massey say that there were some new books coming in soon and Kristina wanted to the first one to read them.

Stefan watched from a cornor of the library as Kristina moved along the section of books. He couldn't get her out of his mind. It was so weird he'd just meet her today and it felt like they had known each other for years. Which they had well at least he knew that but Kristina didn't. Stefan had been watching her ever since her mother had given her the journal for her thirteen birthday. It was a secret that was between her mother and him. Kristina's mother Helena had been a good friend to Stefan when she was a child back in Mystic Falls. After she left they had kept in touch sending letters once in a blue moon. Until the day Helena was given the news that she was going to die from a rare cancer. That had been when she'd contacted him again and asked that he watch over her daughter if something should happen.

He'd agreed and sent Helena the journal. He figured if he stayed away from Kristina the best way to watch over her would be threw the journal but over the years Helena had gotten better the cancer went away and he felt like he didn't need to keep and eye on her daughter. But there was major problem. He'd fallen in love with the young women. So after everything that happen back home in Mystic Falls Stefan needed a change so he he'd come here to Hillston for a new start. Away from his brother Damon and his former lover Elena.

Hillston in a lot of away had it's own secrets but not like Mystic Falls. Hillston's history didn't include vampires, werewolves and other mystical creatures like himself. Hillston was more or less known for it's witches or guardians that kept the vampires and werewolves at bay. It had Bonnie one of his best friends back home that suggested he come to Hillston along with Caroline, Matt and even Jeremy though it would be better for him to get away from Mystic Falls for a while. Away from the pain of watching Damon and Elena together and it would have been a good way for him to start over. Even though he missed his home and his friends. He just couldn't live with the pain of watching the love his life be so in love with his older brother it was to much heart ache to deal with.

As he watched Kristina from the darken cornor he began to wounder if maybe he should have come to Hillston after the whole thing with Klaus. _No I couldn't have done that. I still had Elena then and now Damon has her. _Stefan though to himself. Watching the other girl from a cross the room he couldn't be notice how different she was then Elena and Kathrine.

Kristina stud about five ft seven. She wasn't pencil skinny but she wasn't fat either. She the perfect size for a girl her age. Her eyes seem to be stuck between brown and green. He'd noticed that in class how they would change from brown to green. Her light auburn brown hair look almost red when the sun hit it and she didn't wear any make up. Unlike her friends he could Kristina was the more loner type then the rest of the students.

Stefan had been so caught up watching her that he didn't see when she come up behind him.

"Hey did you find the books you needed?" Kristina asked

"Oh Hey Kristina. Yeah thanks so umm what have you got there looks like a lot of reading."

"Just some extra reading. I'm always in here so Mrs. Massey always let me take home a few of the newer books." Kristina said.

"What's your genera of preference?" Stefan asked hoping that didn't sound to old fashion.

"Forbidden Romance or Historical. I know it sounds really lame and complete girly but I like the stuff about a man and women who can't be together for some reason or another." Kristina said.

"So like Romeo and Juliet huh?"

"Yeah stuff like that."

Stefan was just about to say something when the bell telling them lunch was over. Kristina smiled and said she had better get going that she had to be across campus in time for her chem class. Stefan nodded and said he'd better getting going to the field house or he'd be late for Football practice. _Great his a football player he'll be dating Brooke or some of that group by the end of the day._ Kristina though as she gave a Stefan a smile and left the library.

As she walked across the campus of Hillston High. Kristina couldn't help but think how strange it seemed that for someone who was her age to say something like "genera of preference" to her it sounded old fashion and very out of character for a guy in this day and age. But maybe Stefan had been brought up to speck like that by his family who knew.

When the final bell rang for the end of the school Kristina was more relived then anyone. But her relief of a long day didn't last long because Ralynn and Phoenix wanted her to meet them at the football field to watch Mark and Scott practice. It was all the same thing every day. Ra and Nixxy would want her to come to the field to watch the guys and she always came up with same lame excuse about wanting to get home and get started on her homework. But she remembered that Stefan was now on the team. Os with her friend by her side the three girls walked to the football field to watch practice. When they reached the field the girls took their places in the stands just close enough to the field so when the guys got a break they could come over and talk to them. Ralynn and Phoenix saw something very strange in Kristina. Normally she'd never show up with them to watch Mark and Scott practice and today wasn't any different she wasn't pay attention to the two boys she was pay attention to the new guy.

"So Stefan plays football huh Kris?" Ralynn asked.

"Yeah he mentioned it today when we were leaving the library." Kristina said.

"So that's why you skipped lunch. You took the new guy to your favorite hang out and couldn't have come meeting your friends you introduce him to the books you love to read so much." Phoenix said with a giggle.

"Hush up Nixxy it wasn't like that. I was on my way to the cafeteria when Stefan came up and asked me to show him the library. I fibbed and told him I was going there anyway so I'd take him. It's not my fault I skipped lunch." Kristina said.

"If you ask me Kris I think you've got a crush on Stefan... what is his last name.."

"Salvatore. My last name is Salvatore. Hey Kristina I didn't know you came to watch practice." Stefan said as cut Ralynn off.

"She normally doesn't. I'm Ralynn by the way and this Phoenix we're Kristina closest best friends. Other then Mark and Scott of course." Ralynn said.

"So I guessed. I'm Stefan. So Kristina I know this kind of crazy but would you like to maybe hang out some time after school?" Stefan asked.

Ralynn and Phoenix turned their attention to Kristina waiting to see what she would say. Several guys had asked Kristina to hang out with them after school one afternoon at different times but she always turned them down. Saying she had to homework or a family thing. So it was going to fun to see which excuse she would use on Stefan.

"Sure Stefan I'd love it." Kristina said to the shock of her best friends.

"Great. So tomorrow since I don't have practice think maybe we could go to the lake or something?" Stefan asked.

"Sounds like fun." Kristina said with a smile.

"Great. I'd better get back. Nice meeting you girls. See tomorrow Kristina." Stefan said as he ran back on to the field.

Ralynn and Phoenix were stun to say the least. Their best friend had just been asked to hang out with a very handsome and sexy guy and she hadn't turned him down! Kristina couldn't help but laugh at the look on the faces of her two best friends.

"What is it?" Kristina asked.

"I can't believe you just told Stefan you'd hang out with him." Ralynn said.

"I can't believe you didn't come up some lame excuse not to hang out with him." Phoenix said.

Kristina just rolled her eyes at her two best friends.

"Guys seriousley you act like I've never been on a date before." Kristina said.

"DATE?!" Ralynn and Phoenix asked.

Kristina just laughed and grabbed her book bag standing up.

"I'm heading home I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kristina said as walked down the steps of the bleachers and headed home.

Phoenix and Ralynn watched as their best friend left the field and head towards home. They were still in shock that Kristina had agreed to hang out with a guy other then Mark and Scott. They knew something must be different about Stefan because other wise Kristina would never have agreed to go out with someone like him. The two friends sat talking when Mark and Scott came over to them while takeing a five minute break.

"Were is Kristina?" Mark asked.

"She not show up again?" Scott asked.

"She show'd up talked to the new guy and then left again." Ralynn said.

"Wait a second did Stefan ask Kristina out?" Scott asked.

"We think he must have he asked her to hang out tomorrow. And guess what."

"She agreed!" Ralynn said.

"SHE WHAT?!" Mark and Scott said in stereo.

"Yeah we know." Phoenix said.

"What is so special about this guy that his changing our Kris?" Scott asked.

"We don't know." Ralynn said.

When Kristina arrived home she walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table working on something.

"Hey Mom what are you working on?" Kristina asked as she grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Oh just some last minute things for work. How was school today? Did Ra sign up for Homecoming court?" Mrs. Grayson asked.

"I don't know I guess. We got a new student today his name is Stefan Salvatore how weird is that. He has the same name as the Salvatore brothers. And his from Mystic Falls." Kristina said.

"Oh well maybe his related to the Salvatore family you know they're a big family dear. Did you talk with him?" Helena Grayson asked her daughter.

"Yeah during lunch and then after words at football practice he asked me to hang out tomorrow after school. Is that okay?" Kristina asked.

"I don't see why not. Maybe he tell more about the Salvatore family since you seem to be so curiouse about them since the summer." Mrs. Grayson said.

"Thanks Mom." Kristina said with a smile as she took out her books and got ready to study.

After football practice was over Stefan returned to his new home. It was a small house on the same street as Kristina's family. His "Uncle" Zack had the house built years ago for a second home in case something ever happen to the house. Stefan sighed as he walked in the quit of the house wasn't something he was use to. But he should be. Ever since well he wasn't about to think on that. He was just about to head upstairs to grab a shower and change when his cell phone rang. Rolling eyes when the caller ID read "_Elena_" he almost didn't pick up but he figured he might as well because if he didn't she'd just keep calling till he finally answer.

"What is it Elena?" He asked

"_Stefan where are you? Caroline said you left town and were never coming back. Why didn't you at least say good bye or tell me you where leaving?!" _Elena asked sounding panic and worried.

"Look Elena you choice Damon over me. Did you really expect me to just stay around Mystic Falls and watch as the women I love went off with my brother. You sired yourself to him Elena and made your choice. And so did I." Stefan said.

"_Stefan please just come home and we'll talk about this. I though we agreed we'd always be friends and you know I still love you I just.. I love Damon to." _ Elena said.

"I'm not listening to this Goodbye Elena." Stefan said.

"_No Stefan wait.."_ But he had already hung up the phone making sure he turned it off Stefan ran upstairs to grab a shower and do some homework.

A couple of hours later laying in her bed looking at the journal Kristina noticed that it was slightly open. A smile appeared on her face as she opened it to find a new entry written in Stefan's hand writing.

Dearest Kristina,

Please forgive me for not writing sooner. But I haven't felt much like writing you. Things have changed for me. But I will not bore you with the details. I've read your last couple of entries and I have to say that you probably won't like my time at all. The 1800s are stuffy and very dull. You'd have to be a proper lady and wear very painful looking dresses and listen to your father and all that. And from what you have told me my dear Kristina you are no lady. Yet in away you are one. You're a strong young women who has had a lot of hard times in her life. But none of that matters when your heart is as golden as yours is. I'm sorry this entry is short but I'm very tried. Until the next entry my dear Kristina.

Yours Sincerely,

Stefan Salvatore.

Kristina smiled as she read the entry. Stefan had a strange way of making her smile even when she felt like all she wanted to do was cry. After reading his entry she turned the light off and went to bed with a smile on her face.

Outside her window in the darkness sat Stefan he too had a smile on his face as he listen to her heart rate when she read the entry. He didn't want his secret to ever be found out. When he'd moved to Hillston he vowed he'd leave Mystic Falls behind him so he had been slipping into Kristina's room at night writing in the journal and making her think it was the 1864 him writing to her which was what he wanted. Stefan was finally going have to the life he wanted and as the moon came out from behind the clouds.

For the first time in over a hundred years Stefan Salvatore was at peace with his past because of the young women that was a sleep in the upstairs bed room would give him the life he had always wanted and now was truly at peace with himself and his past.

* * *

So what did you guys think should I keep going with it? Or should I just keep it a one shot? Let me know please leave me a review and let me known. ~Cena's Country girl~


	2. A New Friend and a Call from Home

Hey guys so I was inspired by the first two reviews I got and the number of people reading this story that I had to update again. Because for some reason this story is pouring out of my mind like a water fall. It's just amazing that this is my first VD story and how good it's doing. Also guys if you ever have any ideas for this story or would like to see a guest star by any of the VD characters please let me know I'm open to any and all ideas. Okay well enough talking I'll get guys read the next chapter.

* * *

The sun drifted into the stain glass window of Stefan's bed room. The sun felt good but the quit of the house no longer bothered him. When he had left the Grayson house last night he had been able to actually sleep peacefully with out old memories haunting him. Stefan smiled to himself as he got up and walked downstairs. Grabbing a glass of juice from the fridge he smiled to himself at the though of seeing Kristina again today and actually getting to spend time with her out of school. He hadn't felt this excited about spending time with someone since he had first seen Elena. Shaking his head of the memory Stefan headed back upstairs to get dressed for school.

Kristina mean while couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she sat her desk and wrote in the journal.

_Dear Stefan, _

_It was good to finally hear from you. But what in the world took you so long to write back? I'm guessing things are different in your time then they are in mine. And thank your for the complement on me being a lady even though I honestly don't believe I'm one. Want to know something strange and I mean believe me this is so completely weird that I honestly don't know how I can explain it. See there is this new boy at school. His name is also Stefan Salvatore and he comes from Mystic Falls as well. His very mysterious. He looks like you. And yes I know what you look like remember I told you last summer my parents, siblings and I visited your home of Mystic Falls so I saw your picture and your grave. But it's so strange how much he looks like you Stefan. Not to mention the fact that he has your first and last name. Giving the fact that he is a Salvatore I believe he could be a relative of yours. _

_Maybe his a Great 10x Great Grandson or something? I would like to think so. He seems to brought up almost like his from your time the way he talks and everything. But yet his very modern isn't that strange? I'm going to try and find out more about him today when we hang out after school. Even though I have no idea where we are going. Maybe we'll go to the lake and I can show my secret spot were I go to write sometimes. Or show him the town since he is new here. I don't want to be rude you know and not let him check out this place even though there isn't much to see. Crap it's 7:45 and I'm going to be late for school. Hope to hear from you soon Stefan. ~Always, Kristina~ _

Kristina finished her entry really fast and then grabbed her book bag as she ran down the stairs and out the front door. He brothers and sister had already left for school so that meant that she would be takeing the woods path to school again today. Of course she could always call Ra or Nixxy or Mark or Scott. But she didn't really see the point when she really wanted to take the woods path anyway. She had turned on the path when she noticed someone else was takeing the path. _That's odd normally I'm the only person who takes this path. _ Kristina though as she walked along noticing the other person must have been a student because of the book bag he had on his shoulder.

It wasn't until she came to the part of the path were the sun shown threw the trees that she saw who the person was and she called out to them.

"Stefan! Hey wait up!"

Stefan heard a voice behind him and turned around to see Kristina running to catch up with him. A smile crossed his handsome face as he waited for the young lady to join him. _More like young women. Stop it Stefan your the same age well as far as she knows. Your not old enough to be her great great great great great grandfather. _Stefan though to himself as Kristina ran up and caught up with him.

"Hey newbie. So what are you doing takeing the woods path?" Kristina asked.

"Newbie huh? And honestly I wanted to see were this lead. I saw it when I first moved in and just wanted to know were it lead to. Why are you takeing it?" Stefan asked her.

"I always take the woods path to school. It's the shorts way to get there from my house and plus my brothers and sister already left for school so I just though I'd walk." Kristina said.

"You have siblings?" Stefan asked

"Yep two brothers Micheal and Ray and a sister Tine they're much older then me though they're in college." Kristina said.

"But they still live at home?"

"No they were just in for break and homecoming. But the boys wanted to go back and T said she had a paper due in her Historical Lit class so they went back a week early. Do you have any siblings?"

Stefan though for a moment about Damon. He was the only sibling Damon had and there were many times that Damon would say they weren't brothers. And this was another one of those times. Only this time it was Stefan was going to deny having Damon as a brother. Even though he knew that he shouldn't do it. He'd been hurt by his older brother one time to many no matter how much Damon tried to make up for what he'd done in the past Stefan just couldn't forgiven him for takeing Elena away from him. He'd been so lost in his thoughts about his older brother that he didn't notice Kristina had stop walking and was looking at him straight in the face.

"Stefan are you okay you didn't answer my question." Kristina said.

"Oh sorry what was the question again?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother Damon. His back home in Mystic Falls." _With my ex girlfriend _Stefan didn't say the last part out load.

"Oh wow I beat you miss him. So did you move to Hillston alone?" Kristina asked.

"Not to much we weren't all that close. And to answer your second question. I did move here alone my Uncle Zack has a home here that he left me in his will when he passed away several years ago." Stefan said.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but why did you leave Mystic Falls and your brother behind? I mean I would have stayed were I had family and friends." Kristina said.

Stefan gave her a lope sided smile and shook his head before he answered her. This was one of the things he'd grown to love about her from her writing in the journal. Kristina was never scared to offer advice on something she though deeply about. Family and Friends were something she treasured dearly and he knew that. But he could never let on that he knew so much about her because if he did then that would give away his secret and he didn't want that to come out. He just wanted to be pure human for once in his life. Sure he still had to drink blood but he could eat real food, walk in the sun light and expect for having extreme hearing, speed and being over one hundred years old he was a normal human.

Kristina noticed how quit Stefan would get when she would ask about his family. Well his brother anyway. She guessed that the two weren't really that close and she didn't have to guess that something bad had happen between the two of them for Stefan to leave his family, home and friends behind and move to a town like Hillston. The two didn't say another word to each other until they reached the school and Kristina saw Phoenix once again waiting for her by the old brick wall of the school. Shaking her head Stefan wondered what she was looking at when he looked up and saw the other girl waiting for Kristina.

"I guess this is where I leave you. Are we still on for hanging out today after school today?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah of course. U mm meet me by my locker at the end of the last class and we can figure out where to go from there." Kristina said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in History Kristina." Stefan said

"Yeah see you in History." Kristina said as she watched him walk away.

Phoenix had seen the whole thing. The two walking out of the woods path together them talking about what they were more then likely going to be doing after school when they hung out. She also noticed that Kristina was smileing more then she had ever seen her best friend smile in a long long time. It was like this new guy had some kind of effect on her best friend and that was what was worrying the rest of the group. Ra, Mark and Scott had noticed this too from where they stud by the wall watching their best friend and the new kid. When Kristina finally joined them Ralynn was the first one to speck up.

"So what is the deal with you and Stefan Kristina?"

"What do you mean?"

"She means since when do you walk with him in the woods path and since when does he walk you to school?" Scott asked.

"And since when you do agree to hang out with a guy when he ask you to?" Mark asked.

"Are you guys jelly because I'm hanging out with the new guy or because I find him some what different then rest of the jock heads around here?" Kristina asked.

"It's not like that Krissy we're just worried. You only meet the guy yesterday and you two seem like you've known each other forever and not to mention you never agree to hang out with a guy with out use around. You always come up with some excuse to get out of it. So what is so different about this guy I mean you barley know him Krissy." Phoenix said.

"Look guys Stefan is new in town he has no family here they're all back in Mystic Falls. I'm just trying to be nice and help him to get use to being in a place. There is nothing wrong with that." Kristina said.

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang for first class and the five friends headed inside. After stopping by their lockers and grabbing their books they all headed to History class. Kristina smiled as she took her seat next to Stefan. While Phoenix, Ralynn, Scott and Mark all sat in the back all of them giving him a cold glare as they passed him on their way to their seats.

"Your friends don't like me." Stefan said.

"Pay them no attention they're just being my friends. We're kind of misfits so it's always just been the five of us since we were in diapers." Kristina said.

"Misfits huh?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah it's a long..."

"Alright class clear off your desks it's time for a pop quiz over last nights reading assignment." Mr. Hill said as soon as he walked into class.

"Tell about it later?" Stefan asked.

"Count on it." Kristina said as she turned attention to the pop quiz.

When the bell rang for the end of first class. Kristina joined her friends in the back as always. The looks they were giving her didn't go unnoticed by her either. Mark was glaring as Stefan walked out of the class. Scott was sneering while Phoenix and Ralynn were just shaking their heads. Kristina ask what the big deal was about her hanging out with the new guy once again. And it was Scott who told her that she didn't know Stefan at all and that she needed to be careful because they all got a bad vibe from him. All Kristina did was laugh as they walked out of the class and headed to second class. The morning past quickly and soon it was lunch time.

Stefan didn't want to fall behind in his classes so he wanted to skip over lunch and study in the library. He was sitting at table in the back reading over the chapter of his English lit book when he heard a chair slide across the carpet and looking up he found Kristina's friend Scott sitting across from him.

"Stefan right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah and you Scott right Kristina's friend?" Stefan asked.

"That's right and I want to know what your intentions with my best friend?" Scott asked.

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked.

"Look Kristina is like my sister alright. She's been hurt enough in her life and I don't want to see her get hurt. So if your plans are to her hurt then you will..."

"Scott Scott. I don't plan on hurting anyone. Especially not Kristina. She's a lovely young women who I enjoy spending a little time over the last two days. An as far for my intentions as you put it. I hope that Kristina and I can be friends and that in time if we do end up having feelings for each other that are more then friendship that she will feel the same way." Stefan said.

"Okay great. Well that's all I wanted to know. I'll let you get back to your studying." Scott said as she got up from the table.

"Thanks guess I'll see you around." Stefan said.

Scott didn't say anything as he left the table. Stefan took a deep breath he didn't realize he was even holding. Not that he didn't need to breath but still Scott had taken him by surprise by asking what his intentions were with Kristina. What he told the other boy was the truth. Even though he had to a point fallen in love Kristina just by the writing back and forth in the journal didn't mean that she felt the same way. And if all she wanted was to be friends then he would do his hardest to be the best friend she ever had. Stefan was just about to go back to his studying when his phone hummed signaling he had a phone call. The caller ID read "Damon" rolling his eyes he hit the decline button and went by studying for his history class.

When the final bell rang at the end of the last class Stefan couldn't wait to get out of class and catch up with Kristina at her locker so they could plan where they were going to hang out now that school was over. As he walked down the hall to her locker Stefan noticed Ralynn and Phoenix talking by their lockers so using his extreme hearing he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So did Scotty talk to Stefan?" Ralynn asked.

"Yeah he said he'd talk to him at lunch and that Stefan said all he wanted was to be friends with Kris." Phoenix said.

"Let me guess Scotty bought it right?" Ralynn asked.

"He said that he believe him. And honestly I think we should to. I mean when was the last time you Kris this happy? I mean really happy?" Phoenix said.

"Yeah your right. Fine I'll believe him but if he hurts her I'm going to nail him to a coffin."

Stefan didn't bother to listen to the rest of the girls conversation after heard the "nail him to a coffin" comment that Ralynn had made. Instead he walked on heading to Kristina's locker. When he saw her putting her things away he sunk up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Stefan! Jezz to the sun above you scared me." Kristina said turning around.

"Sorry about that Kristina. So where do you want to go hang out?" Stefan asked.

"How about this great place it's kind off the beaten path along the woods." Kristina said.

"Sounds good lead the way." Stefan said.

Kristina nodded and slammed her locker door. Stefan being the gentleman that he was offered Kristina his arm as they walked out of school. The two passed a bunch of other students and even Mark and Scott who all were just standing and watching with their jaws touching the ground. Once they were out of sight of the school Kristina let go of Stefan's arm and broke into a run as she ran a head of him. Stefan smiled and ran behind her trying to catch up with this amazing girl. He loved the way the sun touched her hair and the way her eyes sparkled when she'd laugh.

He couldn't help but think about Scott had said to him at lunch about Kristina being hurt. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting a girl like Kristina. But then again he'd been hurt himself by two women he though loved him. One had actually picked him over Damon but in the end she broke his heart into a thousand pieces. While the other had loved him as much as he loved her but she had chosen his brother over him and that had hurt more then anything Kathrine could have done to him. Once again Stefan shook the bad memories of Mystic Falls out of his mind as he ran and caught up with Kristina. Kristina couldn't the smile that crossed her face when she stopped at the path that lead to her favorite spot.

Stefan was just about to say something witty about how she should be on the track team when his cell phone when off again. Seeing that the ID once again read "Damon" he hit the decline button and this time turned off his cell phone. But the look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Kristina.

"Was that your brother?" she asked him still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk to him right now. So where is this great place you were going to show me?" Stefan asked.

"Come on I'll show and I promise no running this time." Kristina said.

Stefan just laughed as the two started down the path that lead to the old ruins of an old house that was now just a moment lost in time. As they walked on down the path leaving the rest of Hillston behind them. They talked. Kristina told him about her friends and what she had meant when she said they were all misfits. And Stefan told her somethings about his friends back home in Mystic Falls. They laughed and talked the whole way. They were almost to the old house when Kristina caught sight of Stefan's ring and noticed how different it was.

"What kind of ring is that family crest?" Kristina asked.

Stefan lifted his hand and looked at his daylight ring. _It's more then that it's the whole reason I can walk in the day light without dieing like most vampires. _Stefan though but instead said.

"Yeah my Uncle Zack gave Damon and I both on. I got the S and Damon has a D on it."

"Oh wow that's something. I wish my family had a crest like that." Kristina said.

"Your family doesn't have a crest?" Stefan asked.

Kristina just shook her head and then stopped. Stefan was confused for a second and then saw why she stopped. In front of them stud an old burn house. It had blackened more with time but it seemed as though Kristina liked the place because she walked threw the gate that barley hung on it's hinges and walked inside the house. All Stefan could do was follow and pray to what ever was above that she didn't get hurt and he was forced to tell her his secret. As they walked threw the house Stefan listen to thing Kristina told him about each room until finally he had to known who's house it was.

"So who's house is this?" Stefan asked.

"It belonged to the Hillston family. But saddley Mayor Hillston and his family were killed in a fire during an attack on the town during the Civil War." Kristina said.

"Huh so hasn't the town tore it down?" Stefan asked.

"I'll show you."

Kristina said as she lead him out the back of the house and up a small hill. To what looked like a small grave yard. When they reached it Kristina began to explain about how the towns people of Hillston had buried the first Mayor Hillston and his family on the hill because the bodies were so badly burned that they couldn't move them far so they burned the ashes and other things in this place so that remaining family could keep coming here to visit. When Stefan asked how many Hillston were left in the town Kristina said that they're were only two. The current mayor and his brother the rest of the Hillston had left the town after the fire saying that they didn't feel safe there anymore after the fire.

Stefan found this strange but he could understand. After the vampire round up in Mystic Falls many of the town people left and moved away it was mainly the founding families that stayed in town until other families moved in and the town began to grow again. But that had happen long after he and Damon had left and began their lives as vampires. They stay at the old Hillston house for a couple of hours just talking about this ad that and Kristina tell him stories about the town.

Just from the stories she told Stefan could tell that Kristina really loved her home town and that she didn't find any of the history strange it just meant that at least the town had something good about it. But when she turned the subject to Mystic Falls Stefan almost want to run for the hills. But he didn't. Because it wasn't the stories she told about the town it was the questions she'd asked about it. He told her what he was suppose to know and not all the stuff he did know because if he'd told her everything he knew about that town all the back from the 1800s she'd know he wasn't human.

When she told him about visiting Mystic Falls and about she'd learned the story of his family Stefan almost laughed. But he didn't because he could see that she was very interested in his family and so he told her everything that he had one time told Elena. He told her about the "original" Salvatore brothers and about Kathrine the women who had torn the brothers apart. And in the end how they had both died saving the town from a raid by the Union Army.

The hours past quickly by them and soon Stefan was walking Kristina back to her home. The whole time he though once about Damon or Elena or anything about what had happen back in Mystic Falls he was enjoying being with Kristina and the company she gave him. When they reached her house Kristina didn't want to say good bye.

"Do you want to come in and have dinner?" Kristina asked.

"Oh no I don't want to intrude." Stefan said.

"Are you sure I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't mind." Kristina said.

"Some other time. But I'd love to hang out again. Would you maybe want to go to dinner with me Friday before the Homecoming Game?" Stefan asked.

"Sure after school alright?" Kristina asked

"Perfect. See you tomorrow at school." Stefan said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Kristina said.

Stefan waited until she was inside the house before he headed back home. When she was safely inside Kristina couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face as she leaned against the door for a moment and then walked into the kitchen to find her parents sitting the table.

"There she is how was hanging out with Stefan?" Helena Grayson asked her daughter.

"Amazing. What's for dinner I'm starving?" Kristina asked.

"Your favorite Mexican now run up and get ready for dinner." Mr. Grayson said.

Kristina nodded and ran upstairs to room. She jumped into the shower, washed her hair and then changed into her night clothes. After she was changed she grabbed her journal and found another entry from Stefan.

Dearest Kristina,

You say you have possibly meet my great great great grandson? And that this new boy you've meet at school looks like me? Well then I suppose he is my descent. I hope he treats you well or I'll have to come to your time and teach him how to treat a lady. Which you are by the way I don't care what you say. You are a sweet young lady. As for my writing I'm afraid I will not be able to write for a bit for my brother Damon is home from the battle and I want to spend time with him. Please don't think harshly of me. I must go Damon wishes to teach me something called Football.

Always yours sincerely,

Stefan Salvatore.

Kristina read the entry and notice that the Stefan in her journal also had a brother named Damon just like the one in her time. Shaking her head as she remembered what Stefan had told her she placed the journal back on the bedside table and ran downstairs to grab dinner before she started on her homework.

After showering and eating something Stefan was settling down to read a good book when his phone went off for the third time that day and again the ID read "Damon" sighing he figured he'd better pick up and answer his brother before he show'd up out of the blue uninvited as always.

"Hello Brother." Stefan said.

"_Stefan where the hell are you?! You just up and leave with so much as a good bye.. .And Elena is all beside herself which to tell you the truth is seriousley getting on my nervous. And what is this about you never coming back home?" Damon asked. _

"Look Damon. Elena made her choice she picked you over me. So I did the right thing I left so you two could be together and I wouldn't be in the way." Stefan said.

"_As much as I love to hear you say Elena chose me. That still doesn't tell me were in the hell you are." _ Damon said.

"If you must know I'm in Hillston and No your not welcome here." Stefan said.

"_Hillston? Fine what ever Stefan. Just known that I'm still going to expect you to come home when something mystical goes down here. Which as you know it always does. Hence the name of the god for shaken town." Damon said. _

"Are we done Damon because I have to get to bed I do have something to do tomorrow." Stefan said getting annoyed at his older brother.

"_Yeah I guess. But Stefan just.. take care of yourself alright. And check in every now and then so Elena doesn't go panic mode on me." Damon said. _

"Yeah sure Goodbye Damon." Stefan said

"_Bye Stef." _ Damon said.

Stefan sighed as he laid the phone down on the table and went back to reading his book.

Meanwhile at the Salvatore house in Mystic Falls Damon was trying to get Elena to relax and not worry so much about his brother. But he wasn't having much luck. Because as much as Elena says she loves him. He knows that she still loves Stefan just as much.

"Is he coming home?" Elena asked

"No. He says his not coming back home because of Us." Damon said.

"Did he say where he is at least?" Elena asked.

"His in a town called Hillston."

"Hillston that isn't far from here Damon we have to go get him and bring him home." Elena said.

"He doesn't want to come home Elena. He says his happy there and he has a new life."

"So basically we've lost him again. Only this time it wasn't because of Klaus it was because of US."

"Elena listen to me Stefan promised he'd check in and that he'd keep in touch." Damon said

"It's not the same Damon we have to get to come back home." Elena said as she stormed upstairs.

Damon just shook his head. But in away he agreed with Elena. Even though he blamed Stefan for them becoming vampires and even though in the end he'd gotten the girl and he was all happy go lucky about it. He had to admit he missed his younger brother after all he was all the family Damon had left. And he didn't want to loss the last link to his family by losing his baby brother.

Back in Hillston Kristina and Stefan had both gone to bed happy and peaceful. Both of them hoping that the feelings for the other would grow into something special and something they both could have for the rest of their lives.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Is it still doing good or should I just stop it right now? Please leave me a review and let me know. Okay I'll see you guys next chapter I hope. ~Cena's Country Girl~


	3. A New Found Love and Protection Spells

**Hey guys I'm back with another update. I have to thank you guys so much for reading this story I never though it would do this good. I'm really proud of it. I've always loved VD and Stefan is my favorite charter. As you guys have notice some of the other charters are making guest appearance. And I planned it that way because I though what if I kind of had the Hillston kids and the Mystic Falls charters kind of over lap. I'm not going to ruin it but I might have Kristina meet one of the Mystic Falls Charters but I don't know yet. Anyways I'm so glad you guys are liking this story and I hope you keep enjoying it. Okay I've talked enough I'll let you guys read and I'll see you at the bottom. **

* * *

_The wooded path was darker the normal from the storm clouds that were over head. It hadn't started raining yet but Stefan had an uneasy feeling as he walked the familiar path to the old Hillston house. Even though he had only been there once before when Kristina was showing him her favorite spot he remembered right were it was. He was half way down the path when he saw Kristina. A smile appeared on his face as he got closer he wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned his chin on her shoulder._

"_What are you doing out here there is a storm coming." Stefan said. _

"_I know but I needed to think." Kristina said. _

"_Think about what?" _

"_Us. You and I. I mean there is still so much I don't know about you and yet I feel like I've known you my whole life." _

"_Do you want there to be an Us?" _

_Kristina smiled as she turned around locking her arms around Stefan's neck looking him straight in the eyes. _

"_What do you think?" _

_Stefan didn't say anything he just smiled and as he went to lean to kiss her suddenly he was back home in Mystic Falls with Lexie. His best friend stud in Kristina's place. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see her. He'd missed Lexie since Damon had killed her she was his best friend the one person in the world he could count on. But now wasn't the time for her to be popping up when he was about to kiss a girl he really liked. _

"_So you've moved on from Elena I see." Lexie said giving him a knowing smile. _

"_Lex as good as it is to see you. Why did you have to visit now of all times?" Stefan asked her. _

"_Well you see. I've been watching and when you left Mystic Falls I wanted to know why. So I followed you here and now I can see why you left. I'm sorry about Elena." _

"_Yeah well she made her choice and I can't change her mind so it was time for me to move on." Stefan said. _

"_Well yea I know that. But a place just a few hours away? Why not move to some place across the country like California or New York somewhere like that you know." _

"_Because even though Elena and Damon are together his still my brother and I wanted to be close by in case he ever needed me." Stefan said. _

"_I see. Well tell me about Madam Kristina. From what I saw of that little scene you have feelings for her. Does she know?" Lexie asked. _

_Stefan shook his head. Lexie could read him better than anyone. Well almost anyone Elena could read him just as well. But that was before everything. He loved that Kristina didn't know him well enough yet that she could read him. Because if she did she'd know what he was hiding from her and how hard he trying to keep her safe from the life he had left behind in Mystic Falls. Lexie smiled and shook her own head. She figured he was lieing to the poor girl but she understood why. Elena hadn't taken him being a vampire very well at first but she had grown use to it and now was one her self. But after everything he'd been through. Lexie could understand why her best friend hadn't told Kristina about what he really was. _

"_Your going to have to tell her at some point you know. I mean before she figures it out." Lexie said. _

"_I know. But for now I can just be "human" and who knows maybe I won't ever have to tell her." _

"_What if she notices you don't age or something like that? And what if something comes up and you have to going running back to the x and your bastard of a brother." Lexie said. _

"_I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." _

_Lexie just smiled and grabbed his hand as she looked around. _

"_It's time to wake up Stef." she said. _

_**End of Dream **_

Stefan sat up gasping. He'd just had a dream about his best friend and he actually got to talk to her. He loved the fact that Lexie was watching and keeping an eye on him. But he wasn't sure just comfortable he was about her knowing about Kristina. Ignoring the reason all together. Stefan got up and went down stairs to get a good start to the day. After all there was only one day until Homecoming and one day left for him to ask Kristina to be his date for the dance afterwords. He just hopped it wasn't to soon for him to ask her out on an official date. After all he hadn't been on of those in the past few months.

Kristina was just gathering up her books from the kitchen table and finishing off her juice when her dad walked into the kitchen grabbing his keys from the key holder.

"Kris do you need a ride to school today?" Mr. Grayson asked.

"No thanks dad I'm takeing the woods path again today. It's closer to the school and plus I get there faster." Kristina said as she sat her glass in the sink.

"Does this have anything to do with the boy in town Stefan something." Mr. Grayson said.

"Stefan Salvatore dad. And what if it does his a nice guy. See you later dad love you." Kristina said as she left the house and headed on her way to school.

Mr. Grayson laughed at his youngest daughter and shook his head. He could tell that there was something different about this young Stefan Salvatore that was making his daughter act very different. But then again maybe that was a good thing. His daughter had never been very out going and stuck close to her friends but now it was good to see her out and socializing with other people beside her friends.

When Kristina turned on to the wood path she found Stefan leaning up against a tree waiting for her. A smile crossed her face as she walked up to him. Stefan couldn't the smile that crossed his own face as she reached him.

"Morning Newbie. How was your night?" Kristina asked

"Good thanks how was your did you study for that chem lab we have today?" Stefan asked as they started walking.

"I pulled a late night studying for that chem lab." Kristina said as she yawned.

Stefan gave her a lop sided smile. Kristina felt her cheeks getting warm as she noticed the smile. There was something about it that made her heart race and made the blood rush to her cheeks. Biting her lip Kristina was trying her hardest not to ask Stefan the one question she'd been dieing to know since the moment they had meet. Did he have a girlfriend back home in Mystic Falls. Stefan noticed the look and stop for a second standing in front of her. He knew Kristina was a very curiouse person and that she was completely different from Kathrine and Elena. Okay so figured she was a shy person he'd figured that out from the first entry in the journal. But he also knew that she had a huge heart and no matter how many times she'd been hurt she came back from it with even more feeling then every before. It was so hard not to tell her that he was the Stefan from the journal she wrote in. But he was afraid that if he brought up the journal she was freak out and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

The two stud on the path for a the longest time having a silent conversation until finally Kristina moved around Stefan and started running like she had done the day before. Stefan just shook his head and ran to catch up. Giggling as she ran Kristina finally stopped when they came to the edge of the wooded path that meant they were on school grounds. Stefan noticed she'd stopped and came up behind her. She watching her friends standing as always by the old brick wall waiting for her. She turned back to look at him and then spoke.

"Do you want to hang out with my friends and I today at lunch?"

"Are you sure. I get the feeling your friends don't like me much." Stefan said.

"What do you mean they don't really know you." Kristina said.

"It's nothing. And anyways I've been spending lunch in library catching up with classes."

"Oh.. okay well..."

"Kristina can I ask you something?" Stefan asked really quickly cutting her off.

"Sure."

"Would you like to be my date for the Homecoming dance on Friday night after the game?"

Kristina didn't say anything at first. Normally because when ever she got asked to Homecoming it was by one of the jerky jocks that only wanted one thing after the game was over. But some how she knew Stefan wasn't like them. And they had spent the whole afternoon together the other day and he hadn't made a single move on her. And if she was honest she didn't really want to go to the dance with her friends because then Ra would never shut up if she never won queen and she and Nixxy would have to spend the rest of the night talking to a crying Ra from the other side of that bathroom stale. Stefan was nervous when she didn't say yes right away. But he knew she was probably just thinking it over. They had just meet two days ago and only hung out once. _Maybe she though it was too soon. _Stefan though. But he didn't have to wait very long to find out because Kristina turned around with a smile on her face and he noticed the way her eyes were sparkling it was almost like she just gotten ask to a ball by her crush that she'd been watching from afar for a while and he'd finally taken notice of her. Stefan took this as his answer that she would go to the dance with him. But he wanted to be sure so he asked again kind of breaking the spell that had some how settled around them.

"Kristina would you like to go to the Homecoming dance with me on Friday after the game?"

"Yes Mr. Salvatore I'd love to go with you to the Homecoming dance Friday night." Kristina said with a smile.

Stefan just smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the woods and on to the grounds of the school. Phoenix, Ralynn, Mark and Scott all turned around when they saw the two coming out of the woods. Ra shook her head and looked at Scott who was just looked back at her and shrugged. Phoenix smiled and looked up at Mark who was kind of glaring at the new comers. Phoenix slapped him on the chest and shook her head telling him in her own way not to glare that at them. Walking to her friends Kristina noticed Stefan had stopped and had let go of her hand also.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think I should just say I'll see you later here. Your friend over there looks like he wants to kill me." Stefan said pointing his head towards Mark.

"Mark isn't going to do anything. I swear his harmless unless you mess with Nixxy then he goes all crazy. But he won't hurt you." Kristina said.

"Still to be on the safe side I'd better go. I'll see you in history okay." Stefan said as he started walking away.

"Yeah. I'll see you there." Kristina said as she watched him leave.

After a while of watching Stefan disappear into the crowd of other students Kristina walked over to her friends her brown/green eyes blazing with anger. When she reached them she pushed Mark right into Scott who fell on to the ground. Ra started yelling and asking what the hell her problem was. Kristina told her that she was sick of them all looking at her like she some kind of monster when ever she was hanging with Stefan. Ra then processed to say that they didn't like the way she was changing because of this new guy. That they liked the old Kristina who would turn guys down and never once had though about dating anyone especially a new kid who she knew nothing about. When Kristina reminded her friend that she had hung out with Stefan after school the day before Ra then told her that it didn't matter he was still a stranger in town and frankly she and the others didn't like him one bit.

Then Phoenix spoke up and said that wasn't true. She liked Stefan just fine and that she didn't see any problem with Kristina wanting to hang out with him. He seemed like a nice enough guy to her and if he made Kristina smile and made her happy that is all that should matter. Scott said the same thing and Mark agreed. Ralynn knew then she was out numbered so she just shook her head and said fine. But that everyone was going to regret not agreeing with her when something went wrong and Stefan hurt Kristina. Not being to ever want to lay a hand on another person Kristina was able to control her temper and not punch the crap out of Ra then and there for saying something like that about Stefan. She didn't even know him. But then again this was Ra she was talking about here and unless the guy was the type she liked then there was no way she was going to try find the good in anyone.

The school day past quickly for everyone before they knew it it was last bell and Kristina was at her locker getting her things to head to the football field with Ra and Nixxy. The boys had practice today and she had told Stefan in History class that she would be there. Even though she hated going to the football field she was only going so she could hang out with him when he got a five minute break like Mark and Scott did. After she made sure she had everything. Kristina ran to catch up with Ra and Nixxy who were waiting for her outside the doors that lead to the football field.

The girls talked about their day as they took their seats on the stands closet to the field were they normally sat.

"I can't believe Mr. Hill is giving us a test on Monday when he know Friday is Homecoming we're all going to be going out and having fun. So I can safely say no one is going to pass that test come Monday." Ralynn said.

"Ra not everyone is going to be partying just the seniors you know the tradition." Phoenix said.

"I know but it's not fair I mean why do the seniors get a full week of no homework or test and we do." Ralynn said

"Because we're underclass men and not important enough. Besides we've got three years left in this place. The teachers want to torment us for as long as they can because they know when we hit senior year they aren't going to be able to control us anymore." Kristina said.

Ra just shook her head. Hillston high senior tradition sucked majorly for the underclassmen because the seniors got to do a lot more since it was their last year of high school. Ra, Nixxy and Kristina couldn't wait until it was their turn to be seniors they would get have more fun. The three girls sat talking about homework and working a few things as they watched the guys practice for the big game. But Kristina was only paying attention to one guy on the field and that was Stefan.

Phoenix and Ralynn noticed this and just smiled. They might not known Stefan but they could see what a change he'd brought on Kristina. And if the two girls were honest it was a good change. Kristina hadn't really been close to any guy but Mark and Scott and if they hadn't known each since they were little then she might not even have been close to them. Both girls knew how hard it was for Kristina to trust men after what she'd seen happen to her sister when she was in high school and they both understood it. But they were glad to see Kristina happy.

"So Ra did you ask Scotty to the dance yet?" Kristina asked

"What me ask Scotty to the dance no way." Ralynn said.

"Mark asked me the other night so I'm his date." Phoenix said.

"Not a big surprise there Nixxy." Kristina and Ralynn said in stereo.

"Shut up you two." Phoenix said.

Kristina and Ralynn could help laughing as they noticed the blush on Phoenix's face. The two girls knew that Phoenix had a crush on Mark for along time. But the only problem was that Mark had no idea that he to had a crush on Phoenix. The laughter was broke up between the friends when Stefan, Mark and Scotty all three walked up to them stands.

"What is so funny you three?" Scotty asked.

"Nothing." the girls said in stereo.

"So Scotty who are you takeing to dance Friday night?" Kristina asked.

"You mean a date? Since when are we takeing dates we always go together we're each dates. So since when do we go one on one dates?" Scott asked.

"Since I asked Kristina to the dance." Stefan spoke up.

"YOU WHAT?!" Mark and Scott asked.

Phoenix and Ra busted out laughing at the looks on the faces of the two boys. Mark's face was really read and his eyes were a dark shade of gray while Scott's brown eyes were as dark as the night. Kristina sighed as she noticed the look on the faces of her two best guy friends. She stud up and grabbed her bag slung it over her shoulder and started to walk off. Stefan noticed and ran after her. When he finally stopped her for a second and apologized for telling her friends that way Kristina just shook her head. She told him she wasn't upset up with him it was Mark and Scott that she was upset with. She knew Scott had liked her for a long time. She also explained how Scott and Ra had always been like couple because they fought like one and who even though they were both clueless to the other Mark and Nixxy liked each other as well. She'd always felt like the third wheel they had all gone out and her four friends would go off and do couple like stuff and she would be left to do stuff on her own. Stefan understood that as well. Ever since Damon and Elena had gotten together he'd felt like a third wheel of course Damon had felt the same way when he and Elena had been dating so he'd caked it all up to pay back for all those times. He and Elena had gone out and left Damon alone to find something else to do or when they had gone out with their friends.

Kristina noticed the look in his eyes and she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

"Everything okay?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry. So are you going to be alright now?" Stefan asked.

"I'll be fine don't worry. You should probably get back to the field coach looks like he wants to scream at you for not being on the field." Kristina said.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow or are you hanging around until practice is over this time?" Stefan asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kristina said as she turned to walked away.

When Kristina got home she found her parents hadn't arrived home yet. So she went into the kitchen grabbed a snack and then went up stairs to do her home work and relax. She walked into her room throwing her book bag on her bed and then went to the wash room to grab a shower. When she came back dressed in her pink night shirt she sat crossed legged on her bed and did her homework. After she was finished she picked up her journal from the bed side table along with her pen and began to write to the journal Stefan even though she knew he wouldn't be writing back any time soon.

Dear Stefan,

I hate that you won't be writing for a while but I understand. I'm just so use to you writing so much. But I know that time is different for both you and Me. So I mean I understand. Anyways today was kinda long and honestly the best day ever yet the worst. So the Stefan from school I was telling you about the one that could be related to you. Remember me telling you about him the new guy who had your last name and came from Mystic Falls as well? Hopefully you do remember him. But anyway as I was saying today was a long day. School was stressful because it's only one day until Homecoming and everyone is getting ready for it. Ra has her posters up and she's going around getting her votes. And so far she's got a good many votes. Nixxy is getting ready for the art contest so she's been in the art department most of the day. Of Course that's normal for Nixxy she lives in the art department like I live in the library and music room.

Stefan walked me to school today just like he did yesterday he was waiting for me in the woods path that I take to school. I don't know what it is about him but he really is different. Even though I don't understand why Ra, Nixxy, Mark and Scotty don't like him. I mean okay so Stefan is different but isn't that good thing? I mean I know his a new guy in school and Hillston doesn't take to new comers but he grew up in Mystic Falls and a lot of families around here know the town very well.

When we got to school today he asked me to go with him to the Homecoming Dance after the game on Friday and the doesn't include the fact that we are going to dinner before the game the same day. I hope the dinner is actually a date. But I still haven't asked him if he has a girlfriend back home in Mystic Falls. I've just been to scared to ask him about her. Because for all I know they could have broken up before he came here and it could have been a bad break up. Not to mention the fact that I'd taken a guess he and his brother Damon didn't end on good terms.

I know I should ask about his girlfriend but I'm scared to ask him. But then again if I don't come Friday it could be a date to me and just two new friends having dinner and going to dance together because Stefan doesn't know anyone here but me. Maybe tomorrow I'll ask him about his girlfriend. Okay Stefan I should really get to work on my homework if I don't have it done before mom and dad get home then I'll be stuck doing it all night long.

Write when you can Stefan.

~Always, Kristina.~

When football practice was over Stefan was hadn't bothered to shower or anything in the locker room because of the looks Mark and Scott were giving him after they found out he had asked Kristina to the dance. When he got home he took a shower and got changed as well and then started on his homework. He had just sat down in the living room and started on his paper for his English class when the door bell rang. Sighing he got to answer to find Helena Grayson on the other side of the door.

"Helena what a surprise please come in." Stefan said as he stud to the side to let in older lady.

"Thank you Stefan. How have you been I'm sorry I haven't come by to visit but I've been busy." Helen said as the two walked into the living room.

"I understand. Can I get you anything to drink brandy, whiskey, wine?" Stefan asked.

"No thank you Stefan. I've just come ask how you've been I know leaving Damon and Mystic Falls behind was hard on you." Helena said.

"I'm doing alright really. And Kristina has grown into a very sweet and beautiful young lady. I hope you don't mind that I asked her to dinner and the dance this Friday." Stefan said.

"No that's fine Stefan. I suppose she's still writes in the journal?" Helena asked.

"Just about every day. Is something worrying you Helena you seem worried about something." Stefan said.

Helena Grayson then explained that she had just come from a meeting with the Hillston families and they were worried about something that they hadn't though of in years. When Stefan asked what it was Helena explained that it had something to do with the guardian magic that was placed on the town several hundred years ago. Around the time of the vampire round up in Mystic Falls. Stefan listen as she told him about how the witches that lived in Hillston had placed a kinda of protection around Hillston to keep out vampires and werewolves from crossing into the town and killing.

But now the last of the witch family that had place the protection had passed away almost two months before he'd come to Hillston and the spell was starting to fade away. The families were worried that since there was not another witch in Hillston to keep the spell going if it would open up Hillston to being a dangerous place and now make it a feeding ground for vampires, werewolves and other magical and supernatural beings. When he heard this Stefan began to pace. He'd come to Hillston to escape all of that stuff in Mystic Falls. Even though he'd known about the protection spell that had been placed over Hillston now he didn't know what to think. He knew if called Bonnie maybe she could help. But he didn't want to bring Kristina into this. He'd brought Elena into his life and the world of the supernatural and look at what had happen to her. Not only was she a doppelganger but now she a vampire as well and the last thing he wanted to do was to let Kristina get involved in something she shouldn't. Like he did Elena.

Stefan didn't speck for a while and Helena could see that he was thinking over something. Trying to figure out what he could do to help the people in town. Finally after a long pause he spoke.

"My friend Bonnie back home is a witch. Maybe I can ask her to come down and do the protection spell over the town again. But after that I won't help the families again. I came to escape all that and be as human as I could be. I don't want that life anymore Helena you have to understand that." Stefan said.

"I understand Stefan. Call your friend I can have the families meet her at the entrance to town and she can do the spell there. After that she can return home and no one in town will ever know she was here." Helena said.

"Good."

After Helena Grayson left Stefan called Bonnie and asked her to come to Hillston. When she had asked why he told her about the protection spell and that she wouldn't even have to come into the town all she had to do was meet the families do the spell and then leave. Bonnie agreed and told him that Elena had been trying to figure out away to get him to come home. Stefan told her to tell Elena that he wasn't coming home ever that he was happy in Hillston and she of all people should understand what it is like to be happy somewhere. When he finished talking to Bonnie. Stefan began to pace he needed to get out and just run. And so he did. But his run ended up with being out side the Grayson house. Seeing that there wasn't a light on in Kristina's room he figured now would be a good a time as any to check the journal and see if she had written to him.

Using his vampire powers Stefan jumped up to the window opening it. He knew Kristina left her bedroom unlocked since had sunk in a few times to write in the journal while she was sleeping. A small crossed his face as he saw that Kristina was fast asleep faceing away from the window. Being very quit he sunk over to the bed side table and picked up the journal and took it the window ledge and sat down to read what she had written.

Stefan loved to read the journal. He always loved how she would say what was on her mind in this book when she couldn't in real life. As he read the entry he smiled more as he read where she told him about how he'd asked to dinner and to the dance. But the smile fell from his face when he read that she was scared to ask him about if he had a girlfriend back home in Mystic Falls. He sighed as he looked over at the sleeping girl. Then he took out his pen and began to write his own entry in the journal.

My Dearest Kristina,

I know that I said I wouldn't be able to write for a while. But I seem to have found the time to write you today. I suppose my great great great great grandson has good taste in young ladies if he has asked you to join him for dinner and to attend a dance. I hope he asked your father's permission first or your mothers for that matter. After all if he is related to me then he'd better have manners. As for asking him if he has someone back home in Mystic Falls then I believe you should ask him. Kristina my sweet girl even if he does have a girl friend back home then you should have the right to know. Believe me the last thing you want is for him to lie to you.

Believe me lieing to someone is the worst thing a man or a women can do. I know I haven't spoken of her yet. But there is someone that I though loved me. Her name is Kathrine Pierce. I know you've heard of I remember you telling me about the fact that you had learned about her on trip to Mystic Falls. Then I don't need to tell you how she seems to be in love with both Damon and myself. The worst of it all is that I got to know her first and then it was like she fell for Damon. Believe me Kristina you have the right to know if this other Stefan does have a young lady back home.

If he doesn't then I do not see why he shouldn't ask you to as you say on a "date" or in my time we call it a courtship. Course it is very different from you time. A courtship normally means a young man would go to a young lady's home and spend time with in the company of her mother or father or what ever family members she lived with. I know it sounds very dull but it is the way things are done here.

The hour grows very late my dear Kristina. Until the next time I look forward to your entry.

Yours Sincerely,

Stefan Salvatore.

After he had read over his entry and made sure it sounded as if a "ghost" had written it. Stefan placed the book back on the bedside table and turned to leave. Before he left he placed a very genital yet soft kiss on Kristina's four-head and left the same way he had come by the window. When he returned home Stefan went upstairs changed and went to bed.

As sleep took over a smile crossed Stefan face as he though about how much he hopped tomorrow Kristina would read his entry and then ask him if he was single or not. And of course he wouldn't lie to her.

Mean while in Mystic Falls Bonnie was having lunch with Elena at the Mystic Grill. The two friends were talking about school and making weekend plans when Bonnie told Elena she was going to Hillston. When Elena asked why Bonnie didn't answer right away.

"Bonnie come on tell me why are you going to Hillston. Is Stefan in trouble?" Elena asked.

"No Stefan is fine. There was a witch in Hillston that put a protection spell over the town I'm just going to make the spell strong again since the last of the witch's family passed on and then coming back home. I'm not even staying over night." Bonnie said.

"Are you going to see him?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't say if he was coming or not. Look Elena Stefan to tell you that his happy there and that his never coming home." Bonnie said.

Elena didn't say anything for a few seconds. She couldn't believe what her best friend had just told her. How could Stefan say he was never coming home. How were they suppose to fight the evil that always seem to show up in Mystic Falls with out him. Taking a breath she really didn't anymore Elena asked the question she needed to hear and answer to.

"Does he have someone there? Did he tell you?"

"I don't know it was all business and no pleasantries. He just wanted to know if I would help. I told him I would and that was it." Bonnie said.

"Oh okay." Elena said.

"Elena look I know you want him to come home. But you have to think about it. You dumped him for Damon. You choice Damon over Stefan in the end and now you have to face facts that Stefan left so he could move on. If he had stayed in Mystic Falls he would have been reminded every day about what he couldn't have anymore and it would have slowly killed him. So him leaving was a good thing." Bonnie said.

"I know that Bonnie. But I didn't want him to leave. I still love him Bonnie." Elena said.

Bonnie smiled and went to sit by her best friend giving her a hug. She knew that Elena still love Stefan but she had made her choice and she was going to have to just face the cold hard truth. She was with Damon now and Stefan was living a new life and she hoped that he had been able to find someone new in his new home.

_Guess I'll find out this weekend. I'm going to see Stefan and talk to him just for a little bit to see how his doing. And I won't be begging him to return to Mystic Falls. _Bonnie though.

Mean while back in Hillston Stefan and Kristina were both sleeping peacefully and dreaming about the other.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you like the update. Also I want you guys to give me an idea of what you think Kristina's dress should look like for the homecoming dance and also tell me what kind of suite you'd like to see Stefan in. Okay guys that's it for now. Until next time. ~Cena's Country girl~


	4. Lake, Dinner and Homecoming

Hey everyone I'm finally back with another update. I'm sorry it took so long I had to really plan this chapter out and see were it was going to go. I have to thank busybeekisses19 for giving me an idea for the ending and also for the next chapter. Also guys I know this story is complete different from a normal VD story but that is because it's AU. I know it's strange but if you guys think it's weird please tell me why. And also if you have any question about the story please feeling free to PM me on here and I will answer as best I can. I want to thank you guys for reading this story. This chapter is really long as I tried to everything at once. But the next chapter might even longer depending on how I plan it out.

Okay I've talked enough I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

Friday came very quickly for both Stefan and Kristina. It didn't seem like they had meet on Monday and here it was Friday the day of the big Homecoming game, parade and dance. But it was also the night Stefan and Kristina were going on their first "date" if you wanted to call it that. But it was also the day before Bonnie was to come to Hillston do the spell and then go back home to Mystic Falls. But Stefan knew that his friend wouldn't leave without checking on him. So he'd planned on going out to the site where the spell would take place and see Bonnie. That is if something didn't happen between him and Kristina that caused him to forget about it. Tonight was going to be the night he told her about Elena. He'd already told her all about Kathrine well what he though she should know anyway. There was still no way in heaven above he was going to tell her that he was a vampire and that he was over a hundred years old. And that he was the Stefan from her journal. To much information like that could ruin what he hoped was going to be a normal relationship.

The day started off like it always did for Kristina she did her morning routine and then left for school and as he had been for the past three days Stefan was waiting for her on the woods path that lead to the school. Stefan had figured out that Kristina liked to take the woods path because she said it gave her time to think and just escape for a while before she was forced back into reality. They talked as always about homeworking and other things they had done the night before. And just like the last three days when they reached the school Stefan would always part ways with her when they reached the school saying he didn't want to bother her friends since they all seemed bothered by him. Well everyone expect Phoenix she was the only one that seem to trust him. After Kristina would go off and join her friends Stefan would go and watch from a safe place. Yes he watched her and he knew it was a creepy thing to do. But he wanted to keep her safe and since he couldn't do that with her friends around he had to do it from a safe distance.

Since it was Friday and Homecoming the school is a party mode. The seniors had skipped the whole day in order to get ready for all pregame activities that took place in the town. Something was different this year Kristina noticed as she, Ralynn, Phoenix, Mark and Scott made their way down the halls of Hillston High School. They noticed that the other students seems really happy about something especially the other underclassmen. When Kristina got to third period which is the class she had alone with just Stefan she noticed that something was complete different. Last period Mr. Hill hadn't given them an assignments or even taught a lesson. And Kristina knew that if any announcements were going to be made they would made during third period. Since third period was suppose to be homeroom for the school. Which meant Kristina and Stefan had English with Mr. Rayson. He was a wonderful teacher Kristina though he never really worried much about what was in the text book. He perfected giving out novels and having them read them and then do a report or write a paper about something they had learned in life.

As Mr. Rayson called the class to order he spoke.

"Alright settle down everyone. I know your all excited that Homecoming is finally here and your all probably wondering what is going on since none of the teachers are giving out assignments. Well this year our new Principal Mrs. Hunt has come up with a new tradition. Now you all know that normally the seniors are the only ones who are allowed to leave campus on Homecoming and also they are the only ones allowed to actually have any kind of off time on days like today. Well this year Mrs. Hunt has told all the teachers that everyone in the school will be allowed to leave campus today after this class in order to go and enjoy the day with friends so you all have enough time to get ready for the Homecoming activities today and also to get ready for the game tonight. So since it is third period I'm allowing all of you to leave now. So go on get out of here and have a great day today."

The whole class erupted with a roar as they all stud up to leave the class. Stefan and Kristina were the last to leave as they were hanging back letting the rush mob get out first. Once they were out of class and on their way to their lockers Stefan wondered what he and Kristina could do with the rest of the day. She had agreed to go to dinner with him before the game and then go to the dance with him. But that was hours away. Kristina was thinking the same thing. Normally on a day like today the five misfits as they called themselves. Would go down to the lake and spend the whole day talking about what would happen. Which often meant Ra was always going and on about how the court was going to look and who was going to wear what to the crowning.

After Kristina put away her things for school they walked to Stefan's locker were he put his books away. They didn't say anything until finally Kristina spoke up.

"Hey do you want to go to the lake until we go to dinner?" Kristina asked.

"Sure. What about your friends?" Stefan asked.

Before Kristina answered Ra, Nixxy, Mark and Scott walked over to Kristina and Stefan and looked between the two.

"What are you two planning to do today?" Ralynn asked.

"Stefan and I were making plans to go to the lake. Do you guys want to go with us?" Kristina asked.

"Sure why not." the four friends said in stereo.

"Are you sure you want me to go Kristina?" Stefan asked.

"Yes I'm sure I want you to go. Come on Ra and Nixxy we'll go to my house and get the stuff. Mark, Scotty you two run to the store and pick up the food and stuff. Stefan do you happen to have any lawn chairs?" Kristina said.

"Yeah in the back shed. I can grab them and change while you guys get the rest of the stuff should we all meet up at Kristina's place?" Stefan asked.

"Sounds good we'll meet you there in say about two hours?" Kristina asked.

"Sounds good see you ladies then." the guys said in stereo.

When the girls arrived at Kristina's place they all went upstairs and grabbed the extra swimsuits they kept at Kristina's house so when they wanted to go to the lake with the boys. Ra's was a rainbow two pieces that tied in the back while Nixxy was a black and purple two pieces and that was more like a halter top with shorts on. While Ra and Phoenix got changed and ready for the lake. Kristina stud in her room trying to figure out which suit she should pick out. Normally she would wear her pink and black two piece that looked like Phoenix's suite. But she didn't want to wear that today. So she had laid out three different suits to wear and was trying to choice one when Ra and Phoenix came back into the room.

"Kris aren't you ready yet the boys will be here in an hour." Ra said.

"I can't pick what suit to wear. Do I go with my pink and black like always or do I go with my lime green one or my bright blue. I just can't think which one Stefan would like." Kristina said.

"Go with the bright blue Stefan will die when he sees you." Phoenix said.

"Yeah your bright blue one is the one. Save the lime green for if we go to the hills this summer." Ra said.

"Okay I'll be back." Kristina said as she left the room to go and get changed.

When she went into the washroom to change into her bathing suite. After changing Kristina put on a pair of cut off shorts and a black tank top. She pulled her back into a high pony tail and then put on a little lip gloss and grabbed her sunglasses and her favorite pair of small hoop earrings. When she walked back into her room she found Phoenix and Ralynn going threw her closet. Kristina shook her head and walked into her room sneaking up behind both of her best friends. Nixxy and Ra jumped almost out of their skin until the saw it was only Kristina.

After the laughed had died down a bit Kristina asked what the two of them were up to. Ra said they wanted to see the dress that she was going to wear to the homecoming dance tonight. Shaking her head Kristina told them they would have to wait for the dance because she wasn't about to tell them what it looked like. They would have to wait just like everyone else. Then Phoenix asked what she was going to wear on her dinner date with Stefan later that night and Kristina said she had no idea. So the three friends started putting an outfit together for her.

After he'd gotten the lawn chairs from the shed Stefan had gone inside to get changed into his black swim trunks and a black t-shirt. He was just about to lay out his outfit for dinner with Kristina when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing and hoping it wasn't Mark or Scott had come by early to pick him up so they could go a head to the lake as he walked downstairs. When he got to the door he couldn't help but smile when he saw it wasn't Mark and Scott it was Kristina and the other two girls. Answering the door Stefan step aside and let the three girls inside the house.

"Welcome ladies not that I'm not happy to see you. But I though we were meeting at your place Kristina." Stefan said.

"Sorry but we told the guys to meet us here. Since they just got done at the store and plus we wanted to see if we could get the lawn chairs out of the shed for you." Kristina said.

"And we wanted to see you house. We knew it was left vacant for a long time. Did you have family that lived here before you moved in Stefan?" Ralynn asked.

"Yeah actually my Uncle Zack built this place several years before I was born. It was his second home when he needed to get away for business or something. He left to me in his will when he past away a few years back. So when I left Mystic Falls I just moved here." Stefan said.

"Why did you move to Hillston Stefan? I mean you could have moved anywhere why here?" Phoenix asked.

"Guys! Rude much! Don't ask him why he moved away from home that isn't any of our business god." Kristina said.

Ra and Nixxy said they were sorry after Kristina jumped down their throats about nosing into his business. Stefan couldn't help but laugh. _And yet she wants to know the reason I left home to. But unlike her friends Kristina wants me to say it with out her having to ask. _Stefan though. After showing the girls around the house Stefan noticed how Kristina had stopped in the hallway that lead to the dinning room and was looking at all the pictures that hung on the wall. "Uncle" Zack had put them up when he built the house. Stefan saw the look on Kristina's face when she spotted him in one of the pictures that was takeing of the Salvatore family before the Civil War and before Kathrine had ever come into their lives.

"That's the original Salvatore family." Stefan said standing next to her.

"I recognize Stefan and Damon. I've seen their pictures before when I visit Mystic Falls. But who is that man next to them and the women?" Kristina asked.

"That is Giuseppe Salvatore the patriarch of the Salvatore family and that is his wife Elizabeth. Salvatore." Stefan said.

"Elizabeth died in childbirth with Stefan didn't she?" Kristina asked.

Stefan stiffen at her words. He didn't know how she could have known that no one knew that not even Elena. It was a shock to him that Kristina knew such a big secret about his family. He never spoke about his mother. After she passed away his father never once spoke her name or anything about her so there for it was as if she never was alive.

"Ye...Yeah she did. How did you know? No one has ever been told that story." Stefan said.

"I uh.. looked into the history of the Salvatore Family after my family and I returned home. Basically I spent the whole summer reading and finding what I could online about your family. I know it's weird and complete crazy. But I just had to know more." Kristina said.

"So I guess you heard about how the two brothers died at the Battle of Willow Creek. While trying to fight off the Union Army huh?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I heard that story. I would say bother Stefan and Damon were brave. But something in the story doesn't fit right. I mean did they really died then. And if so why were their no tombstones for them in the family's vault?" Kristina asked.

Stefan stiffened again. He knew Kristina was a smart girl. But never guessed she would try and figure out why there no grave for himself and Damon. Thinking very quickly Stefan finally though it over and though about telling her the real story behind what happen in Mystic Falls something the history books and no else knew about. The lake would be the perfect spot to tell the story even though he knew her friends would want to hear it as well he still though it was a good idea. He could tell her his real history without reviling that story was about himself and Damon.

"It's a long story." Stefan said.

"Oh.. well can you tell us at the lake over lunch since the guys are just outside." Kristina said.

Stefan heard the horn and then gave her a questing look. Kristina smiled and told him to excuse the sound of the General Lee horn from the Dukes of Hazard. Mark was a big fan and just had to have the horn sound when he got the truck. Stefan just laughed as the two were the last out of the house they grabbed the law chairs and walked out. When they got outside Mark and Scott were there to help. Stefan handed them the two chairs Kristina was carrying and then placed the other three in the back of the truck. Once they made sure the cooler and everything was tied down in the back they all got into the truck and start the forty five minute drive to the lake.

The lake had to be the most amazing place Stefan had ever seen. The last time he'd been to a lake he and Elena had gone to get away for a few days and try to be normal of course that didn't happen. Shaking his head of the unwanted memory. Stefan helped unload the truck and set up the site with Mark and Scott. After they had everything set up Ralynn suggested they all go swimming. Mark and Scott agreed as did Kristina, Stefan and Phoenix. While the other four went jumping off the peer after they had changed out of the their clothes Stefan noticed Kristina's bathing suite. It was a bright blue that matched her skin tone perfectly and it really brought out her eyes. Stefan turn his head very quickly when she caught him staring at her.

"See something you like newbie?" Kristina asked.

"Maybe." Stefan said as he pulled off his shirt.

Kristina bite her lip when she saw his body. Stefan was built not overly but still very built. He had a six pack and she noticed the rose tattoo on his shoulder. He was everything she'd though about but didn't expect. Stefan smiled when he caught her staring at him.

"See something you like Miss. Grayson?" Stefan asked with a sly smile.

"Indeed Mr. Salvatore." Kristina said with a playful grin.

Kristina and Stefan just stared at each other for the longest time until they heard

"Hey are two going to look at each other all day or get in the water?!" Mark called out.

Stefan laughed as he ran and jumped off the pier. Kristina shook herself out of a daze and ran down the pier jumping off into the water. The six friends stayed in the water until Ra started to whine about being hungry and wanted to go in to eat. Since Scott was the grill master Ra had forced him out of the water before everyone else in order to get the food going. Stefan even got out to help as did Mark leaving the girls to sat in the sallow in of the water to talk.

Ralynn and Phoenix both noticed that Kristina kept looking back up on the shore at Stefan and he was looking back at her.

"You like him don't you Kris?" Ralynn asked.

"Huh?" Kristina asked.

"You like Stefan don't you?" Phoenix asked.

"What's not to like about him." Kristina said.

"We didn't ask that Kris we asked if you liked him like a boyfriend." Ra said.

"I...I don't know him well enough to like him like that. But I do think that there is something there. But he probably has a girl friend back in Mystic Falls and I don't want to come between them." Kristina said.

Phoenix and Ralynn just sighed. Kristina had a heart as big as the sky and she never wanted to hurt anyone. They knew she liked Stefan as more then a friend. But because she though he had a girl friend back home she wasn't going to act on her feelings. It was obsessive to both girls that they're friend really did like Stefan Salvatore but she wasn't about to act in any way even though earlier the two had been looking at each other and flirting the whole week it was just sad that Kristina wouldn't act on her feelings toward the mysterious new guy in town. The girls talked for a while until Scott called them up for lunch.

While everyone ate Kristina's friends were watching both her and Stefan. The way they looked at each other and the way they would talk. It almost as if they had known each other for years but in fact had only known each other for a few days. As they all enjoyed a lunch of burgers, hot dogs and beer that Scott had brought with his brothers ID they noticed that Stefan seemed to be thinking about something. Kristina of course was the first one to speck.

"Everything okay Stefan?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking about that story I promised to tell you." Stefan said.

"What story?" Phoenix asked.

"Stefan was going to tell me about what happen to his ancestors." Kristina said.

"Your a decent of that family Kris is always going on about?" Scott asked.

"I'm." Stefan said.

"Well what are you waiting for Salvatore get on with the story." Mark said.

Kristina narrowed her eyes and glared at her old friend. Mark then said he was sorry and backed off.

"Go a head Stefan." Kristina said.

"Well this story goes back to 1864 it's a story that was passed down in my family." Stefan said.

The group listen to the story Stefan told them. About how one night while the town of Mystic Falls slept. His ancestor Giuseppe Salvatore and other families of Mystic Falls believed there were vampires hiding in the town pretending to be humans. So with the help of a watch that was made by a man named Jonathan Gilbert and other families by the name of Fells, Lockwood and Forbes they went hunting for them. Stefan explained that one night in his very own home Giuseppe used a drink to poison a girl named Kathrine who was living with the family at the time and she had fallen in love with both Stefan and Damon.

Giuseppe believed her to be a vampire. The two brothers were the only two who knew the real truth. That Kathrine was in fact a vampire. She had compiled Stefan into loving her but Damon had fallen in love with her. The two brothers had done everything they could to try and protect Kathrine and save her life. But saddley that wasn't how it ended. Because at the end of the night Damon and Stefan were both dead and Kathrine had been killed along with the rest of the people that had been vampires.

When he finished the story Mark, Scott, Phoenix and Ralynn all sat in shock. The only one that wasn't was Kristina. When Stefan looked over at her to see her reaction she was sitting there with a look of understanding on her face. Stefan gave her a soft smile and grabbed her hand.

"You okay Kristina?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just... who killed them Damon and Stefan I mean?" Kristina asked.

"Giuseppe he killed both of his sons for helping the woman they loved. He covered it up by saying they were killed in the Battle of Willow Creek." Stefan said.

"Is that why they aren't buried in your family vault?" Kristina asked.

"No they're buried their they just don't have separate tombstones. Did you see the one that says "The Salvatore boys?" Stefan asked.

Kristina nodded.

"That is their grave. Giuseppe had them buried together." Stefan said.

"So how come everyone in Mystic Falls didn't get the real story?" Ralynn asked.

"Mostly because they all though Giuseppe and the others were crazy." Stefan said.

"Not to mention how would it sound if the whole town found out that Giuseppe killed his own children." Kristina said.

"Why in the world would he have done such a thing?" Scott asked.

"Giuseppe was man who lived for name alone. And if it was known that his only children had died while saving a vampire it would have brought ruin to the Salvatore name." Stefan said.

"So how did Giuseppe die?" Phoenix asked.

"He was found dead in the family home. The servants say he was murdered by the ghost of Stefan." Kristina said.

"How did you know that Kris?" Mark asked.

"It's the legend I heard when I was in Mystic Falls." Kristina said.

Noticing how uncomfortable Stefan was becoming Kristina changed the subject to Homecoming. Stefan gave her a smile in thanks as the group start talking and making plans for what was going to happen after the game. The guys said that coach was allowing them to shower and change after the game in the locker room. So the girls all agreed they would leave the game at the start of the fourth quarter and go home to get dressed. Then group all agreed that they would meet the girls outside the gym. By late afternoon the group cleaned up the site and headed home so that they would could all start getting ready for the game. And also so Kristina and Stefan could get ready for their dinner date.

Later that night after the day at the lake Stefan picked up Kristina from house in time for their dinner date. He would be lieing if he said he wasn't nervous as everything. It had been a long time since he'd gone on a first date with anyone. Well not since Elena anyway. When he arrived at the Grayson house he rang the bell and was greeted by Helena Grayson herself.

"Stefan please come in come in. Kristina is just upstairs finishing up." Helena said takeing a step to the side.

"Thank you Mrs. Grayson." Stefan said.

"Please call me Helena. I'm sorry Kristina's father isn't here to meet you his working late tonight." Helena said.

"Oh well maybe next time I'll get to meet him." Stefan said.

"Is your friend still coming tomorrow to do the spell?" Helen asked Stefan in a whisper.

"She'll be here tomorrow morning as promised." Stefan said.

"Thank you Stefan. I promise I will try my hardest not to ask for you help again after this." Helena said.

Stefan was about to speck when Kristina walked into the living room. She was wearing a pair of acid wash jeans, boots and a pink and black tank top. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and had also applied a little make up and her earrings she had on from earlier. Stefan smiled and walked over to giving her a genital hug. Helena couldn't help but smile she had never seen her daughter this happy in a very long time.

"So I'm guessing after dinner your takeing Kristina to the game?" Helena asked.

"If that is alright Mrs. Grayson." Stefan said.

"It's Helena Stefan. And I don't see why not. Are you going to Ra or Nixxy's to get ready for the dance Krisa or are you coming back home?" Helena asked.

"I'm planning on coming home probably at the start of the forth quarter do you think you can swing by and pick me up mom?" Kristina asked.

"Of course and are you meeting Stefan at the gym?" Helena asked.

"Yep that's the plan." Kristina said.

"Good well you two better get going to dinner. I'll see you later on Kristina. It was wounderful to meet you Stefan." Helena said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Helena." Stefan said.

"Bye mom." Kristina said as she and Stefan walked out the door.

Dinner had been amazing. Kristina was still on cloud nine when her mom picked up from the game closer to the end of the fourth quarter then start. Mostly because Kristina had been to busy paying attention to Stefan. He was an amazing football player and was so fast no could catch him. When her mom picked up from the dance they talked about how dinner had gone. Kristina gave her mother all the details. Stefan had taken her to dinner a Caspers a fancy restaurant in town that was very high priced. Kristina had told Stefan she felt a bit under dressed to be eating at such a fancy place but Stefan had told her she looked perfect. They had talk the whole time over dinner. Stefan told her all about his life in Mystic Falls and even more about his brother and his friend. It had been while he telling her about his friend that Kristina had gotten up the courage to ask him if he had a girlfriend back home.

At first it seemed as though he wasn't going to answer her but finally Stefan told her no. That he had dated someone who he though loved him more the anything in the world the way he loved her. But it turned out that she was in love with his brother as well and his brother was in the love with her. So in the end his brother had won her and that had been the main reason he'd moved to Hillston because it was to hard for him to live in Mystic Falls and know that the girl he loved was with his brother and living in the house with them.

Kristina had been in shock and was very upset when heard that story. How someone could have done that Stefan really upset her. To her Stefan was the most amazing guy she'd ever meet. Other then the Stefan from her journal. But that was completely different man. After they had finished dinner they had headed to the school and parted away Stefan going to the locker room and Kristina going to catch up with the girls.

Helena listen as her daughter told her about the dinner and the conversation between she and Stefan. It hadn't surprised Helena much when she'd learned about why Stefan had left Mystic Falls. She knew that part of the story already because she had helped him to move and get away from what Stefan called the "reason he left was because love had chased him away." When they arrived home Kristina got out of the car and went upstairs to start getting ready for the dance. After she showered and got into her robe Kristina pulled her dress out of the closet and slipped it on. She'd picked it out especially for Stefan and she hoped he'd liked it.

After she put on her make up which was very light. Kristina let her flow down in soft waves as she put on her earrings and slipped on matching shoes. After she was dressed Kristina walked downstairs to find her mom and dad waiting for her.

"Oh look at how amazing our little looks Liam." Helena said to her husband.

"Baby girl you are going to cause that boy to have a heart attack." Liam Grayson said as he looked at his youngest daughter.

"Thanks daddy we should get going I want to get to the gym before Stefan does." Kristina said.

"Alright yes we don't want to keep Stefan waiting." Helena said

Kristina kissed her father goodbye and followed her mother out of the house and into the car and head to the dance.

Stefan was waiting out of the gym for Kristina. Her friends had already gone inside to the dance but he had wanted to stay outside so he could the amazing dresses she was wearing. Ra and Nixxy had both told him that the dress was something amazing because Kristina hadn't even let them see it. When Stefan saw Helena's car pull up he was in shock when the door open and out step Kristina wearing an amazing pink dress. It was strapless with blue floral lace on the bonces and it was a breathing takeing shade of light pink. With her hair flowing down in soft waves she looked almost like a princess out of a fairy tale story.

Kristina smiled as she walked towards Stefan. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was in it's normal style. When she got close enough Stefan offered her his arm. She could feel her cheeks heating up with blush as they walked into the dance arm and arm.

"You look amazing tonight Miss. Grayson." Stefan said

"You pretty amazing your Mr. Salvatore." Kristina said.

"Thank you. Do you want to dance or go sit with your friends first?" Stefan asked.

"Let's dance I love this song that's playing." Kristina said.

Stefan smiled and lead her on to the dance floor as Cut by Plumb started to play. Kristina smiled as she wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and they started to sway to the music. Stefan who had never been one really for dancing was loving how Kristina felt in arms at these moment. To him it was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt other when when he'd held Elena. He couldn't help keep his eyes locked on Kristina for the whole of the song.

"Is the dance normally this formal?" Stefan asked.

"Not normally. But this is the school 100th year Homecoming so they made it formal this year. Normally we all just come in jeans or shirts and dance the night away. But this year with it being the 100th one the school wanted to make it formal. You should see what everyone will be wearing at prom now that is a night you don't want to miss." Kristina said.

"Humm so is prom the only formal?" Stefan asked.

"Well there is the Christmas ball but that's for seniors only." Kristina said.

"So no Founder Days balls or anything?" Stefan asked.

"No sadly. Why did you have Founders Days ball back in Mystic Falls?" Kristina asked.

"We did. We even had something known as Founders Day. But my family didn't get invited hardly at all until a few years ago when Damon and I moved back home." Stefan said.

"Wow. Hey can I ask you something about Elena?" Kristina asked.

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Why would she pick your brother over you? I mean from what I can gather about Damon he seems like the type of person you wouldn't want to be friends with let alone date."

"Damon has his good moments. But he had hard time getting over someone from his past. And to be honest he meet Elena before I did she just didn't remember." Stefan said.

"Oh okay."

Kristina let the subject of Elena drop as she and Stefan danced to the next song. They dance for another couple of songs before they went and joined the others at their table. Ralynn and Phoenix were in awe of Kristina's dress just like she was of theirs. Ralynn's was a read halter dress that open at the back she had her hair up in a bun with matching earrings and shoes. Phoenix dress with purple with black lace trim she like Kristina had left her hair down in soft waves and had matching earrings and shoes to go with the dress. Scott and Mark were both wearing black suites with ties to match Ralynn and Phoenix's dresses.

As the night went on the couples all danced and had the best time. When the clock chimed midnight the dance was over and everyone headed home. Scott and Mark took Ralynn and Phoenix while Stefan and Kristina said they would take the woods path home. The whole walk Kristina kept looking up at the clear night sky and the stars. Stefan meanwhile couldn't stop looking at Kristina. There was something about her that made want to forget that he was a vampire and made him feel more human then anyone even Elena had made him feel.

"When I was a kid I use to the stars were angels." Kristina said breaking the quit between them.

"Angels huh?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"I know it's kinda of silly but I use to think that. After my grandfather past away my grandma would tell me that every time I looked at the stars I was seeing an angel watching over me. Sounds crazy huh?" Kristina asked.

"Not at all. It's good to believe in things like that when your young."

Kristina smiled and took hold of Stefan's arm laying her head on his shoulder. They walked the rest of the way home in quite just enjoying each other company. When they got close to Stefan's place Kristina was thinking about the one thing that had been on her mind all day. Would Stefan kiss her good night or would they just say good night and part ways as friends. When they reached Stefan's house Kristina felt her heart rate pick up as they walked the path up to the house.

"So this is me. I had an amazing time tonight Kristina I know I should have walked you home but..."

"Stefan it's fine. And I had an amazing time day to today. It was nice to spend with you outside of school. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Kristina said with a smile.

"I'd like that very much."

Kristina was about to say something when Stefan leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Kristina was shocked at first but she responded to the kiss as she linked her arms around Stefan's neck. Not wanting to push this to far to soon Stefan soon pulled away.

"I should get going my parents are going to wounder where I'm." Kristina said.

"Yeah. Can I see you tomorrow?" Stefan asked.

"Sure same place as always?" Kristina asked.

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight Kristina." Stefan said.

"Goodnight Stefan." Kristina said as she turned and walked down the block to her house.

Stefan smiled to himself as he turned to walk into the house he heard someone behind him when he turned around he saw her standing in the light of the street light. He was shocked to see her here of all places. She walked closer to him and smiled.

"Hey Stefan."

"Elena.."

* * *

Wow so didn't Elena coming this chapter. But I left you guys with a cliffy. So please read and review and tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter or tell me what you would like to see happen. I'm open to any and all ideas. So I will see you guy next time later ~Cena's Country Girl~ P.S Also I will leave a link to Kristina's dress on my profile if you want to check it out.


	5. Old Flame meets New Flame

_Hey guys I'm so sorry this chapter is MEGA late but I had a hard figuring out how I wanted this chapter to go. Not to mention I'm still trying to find someone to help me with this story since this my first time doing a VD story. Anyways guys thanks so for much for reading and I'm glad that you guys like this story. I promise the next chapter won't take me a month. Actually never mind the promise because I know I'm not going to keep it. I'm taking my time with this story so that it comes out at least pretty good. Anyways I've kept you guys waiting to long so I'll shut up and let you guys read. See you at the bottom. _

* * *

_Last time _

_Stefan smiled to himself as he turned to walk into the house he heard someone behind him when he turned around he saw her standing in the light of the street light. He was shocked to see her here of all places. She walked closer to him and smiled. _

"_Hey Stefan." _

"_Elena.." _

"Nice suite." Elena said.

"What are you doing here Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I came to take you home. Stefan you don't belong here you belong in Mystic Falls with Damon and I." Elena said.

"With Damon and you huh? Are you forgetting that it was because of you and Damon that I got my heart ripped out in the first place?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan we didn't mean for it happen it just.."

"Just what Elena? Your sired to him not to mention the fact that you slept with him. I loved you Elena but you broke my heart into a million piece and I told you love is what brought me back to Mystic Falls and love is what made me leave." Stefan said.

"Stefan..."

"Good bye Elena." Stefan said as he turned to go inside.

"Don't just walk away from me like that. I though you loved me." Elena said with tears in her eyes.

Stefan sighed and took a deep breath he summoned up the courage he'd been fighting in order to tell her about his new life after all she had a right to know. She also had a right to know that no amount of begging and pleading were going to make go back to Mystic Falls. His life was here now in Hills ton with Kristina and her friends. Even though they fully accepted him yet he knew in time her friends would come around. It had taken Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy time to come around to both himself and Damon. But over time they had all had become really good friends and he hoped the same would be said for Kristina's group of friends. Turning about around to face her. Stefan saw that Elena now stud right behind him looking at him in the eyes.

He saw her eyes were filled with guilt and shame over what happen between herself and him. Not to mention he also the love she held for Damon and the anger she felt towards him for leaving. Neither spoke for the longest time once again the quite becoming to much so finally Stefan broke it.

"Look Elena I do love you but just not in the way you think I do. At least not anymore." Stefan said.

"I don't understand Stefan what do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I mean I've moved on from my feelings for you. Just like you moved on from your feelings from me. I have a great new life here. I get to start fresh Elena. No one here knows anything about me or my family or hell even my past. I get to be human here don't you see that. I get to a chance to finally not be a monster." Stefan said.

"Stefan you were never a monster. Sure you had your dark days back home. But this place isn't for you Stefan. What could this town have that home doesn't?" Elena asked.

Stefan shook his head as he stuck his hands into his pockets. Elena didn't understand and there was no way she could ever. She had never lived anywhere other Mystic Falls and sure she had left the town a few time but she always gone back to it and that is were she stayed. He on the other hand had lived just about all over the world and seen things that a young vampire like Elena could only dream of seeing. Elena couldn't understand why in the world Stefan was fighting her about going back home. There was nothing for him in Hillston. His friends and family were back home in Mystic Falls. She was back home in Mystic Falls. _But he said love was the reason he left so he did because of Damon and I. _Elena though. Then Elena's thoughts turned to the girl she had seen leaving Stefan's house. The two had looked as though they'd known each other for years. But Elena was sure they hadn't known each other for more then a week or more maybe.

_Then why did they look as though they were dating? Has he really moved on from me that quickly? _ Elena asked her self as she looked at her ex boyfriend. She could help but notice the smile on Stefan's face. And she knew it had to have been that girl he was with earlier. Elena had seen them laughing and talking and even had watched them kiss before the girl left to go back home. Lucky for her the girl hadn't noticed her watching them from the trees other wise Elena was afraid she would have alert Stefan and he would have been trying to protect that girl from her.

"You want to know what this place has that home doesn't." Stefan said.

"Yes."

"It has this amazing chance for me to be human Elena. I get to be the person I wanted to be when you and I first got together. And here I have that chance."

"Does this have anything to do with that girl I saw you with?"

"What if it does. Why do you care Elena I mean your with Damon now."

"Because Stefan you don't belong here this isn't you life. You life is.."

"Is what Elena back home in Mystic Falls watching you and Damon being all lovey dove with each other while my heart is shuddered into a million pieces." Stefan said.

"Stefan..."

"What are you doing here anyway Elena. Why are you here you know I'm not coming home so what do you want?" Stefan asked.

"I came with Bonnie and I wanted to see you to maybe convenes you to come home." Elena said.

"We'll I'm sorry but I can't. I'm sorry Elena." Stefan said as he turned to go inside.

"Stefan … just promise you'll keep in touch okay." Elena said.

Stefan gave her a small smile and then just like that she was gone. Taking a deep breath to clear his head he headed inside to get a good sleep.

Meanwhile Kristina having changed out of her homecoming dress, taken off all her make up and changed into her Pj's was sitting on her bed writing in her journal telling that Stefan all about her day.

_Dear Stefan, _

_I had the most amazing day with Stefan, Mark, Scotty, Ra, and Nixxy. You wouldn't believe what happen at school. Mrs. Hunt our new principal made a new tradition were now on homecoming the seniors aren't the only ones that can have the day off. Now even the underclassmen can leave campus after third class. So instead of going home and being bored until it was time for Stefan and I to go to dinner. We all went to the lake and hung out. Scotty cooked on the grill with the help of Stefan and Mark while Ra, Nixxy and I just kinda of chilled out in the water. But that's not the coolest thing. Ra, Nixxy and I went over to Stefan's place and I saw pictures of you, your brother Damon and your father. Stefan told us the story about the vampire round up in Mystic Falls and about Kathrine. I can't believe you father would do something like that Stefan it's so horrible to think about you dieing like that it breaks my heart. Not to mention I feel so bad for Damon. Knowing that Kathrine loved you more then him. It's so wrong. I don't like this Kathrine person she seems like she pure evil. I mean how can you compale someone to love you when someone already loves you with out doing that to them. It's so hard for me to understand. But then again I guess I'll never understand vampires. Which reminds me Katherine hasn't turned you or Damon yet has she? Since I have no idea what the date in your time right now I can't just down say please don't let happen. But then again I can't change the past. Anyways Stefan and I went to dinner and it was nice we talked and laughed a had such an amazing time. Then we went to the dance and I walked him home. Don't laugh okay I know the guy is suppose to walk to the girl home but come on I live in 2014 not 1800s. Sorry didn't mean to offend you or anything. Anyways today was just the best day ever and I couldn't wait to tell you about it. But I should really get to bed. I promised Stefan we'd hang out Saturday. So good night Stefan sweet dreams. _

_~Always~,_

_Kristina. _

After she finished the entry Kristina placed the journal on the bedside table turned off the light and feel asleep dreaming about the day she'd had.

In a hotel not to far outside of Hillston Elena and Bonnie were talking how Elena's visit with Stefan went. Elena told Bonnie that she a feeling the reason Stefan wouldn't even think about coming home was because of that girl she had seen him with when he arrived home. Bonnie said she was being silly and that the girl was probably just a new friend.

"I'm telling you Bonnie it was more then just friendship it was like they had known each other for years." Elena said.

"Elena listen I know your upset about Stefan leaving and everything. But you've got to face it. He has a life here now. He was bound to make new friends at some point and he was also bound to find someone else to fall in love with. I mean think about this for a second. If you were in Stefan's shoes and the person you loved with your heart and soul suddenly didn't want you anymore because they had fallen for someone else. Would want to stick around?" Bonnie asked.

"That isn't the point Bonnie the point is that Stefan knows I will always love him. I just … I love Damon to so much." Elena said.

"Elena I know this is hard for you to deal with but Stefan left Mystic Falls and came here to get away from all the pain and hurt he went threw back home. But mostly he came here because he didn't want to the same person he was. He wanted a new start away from Mystic Falls away from the whole magical realm. But mostly he wanted away from you and Damon. Face it Elena there was nothing permanently keeping him Mystic Falls." Bonnie said.

"I just never though he would actually leave I mean. His threaten to leave before and always back out of it. I just can't believe this time he actually did it. And I can't get him to come home." Elena said.

"Elena listen to me alright. Hillston is a safe place for Stefan. When I do the protection spell tomorrow to make the shield around this place strong again. Stefan will be safe here no magic no vampires, no werewolves no curses no nothing. He'll be able to actually have the normal life he wanted no more fighting him Elena." Bonnie said.

"When I saw him with that girl I saw something in Stefan's eyes I hadn't seen in a long time. I saw hope almost like being around this new girl who ever she is giving him a reason to hope again." Elena said.

"Well that's a good thing. Look maybe tomorrow when I'm done with the spell. Maybe Stefan will introduce us to this girl and we can see what kind of person she is." Bonnie said.

"Yeah maybe your right thanks Bonnie." Elena said.

"What are best friends for?" Bonnie asked as she hugged Elena.

The next morning was Saturday and Stefan wasn't looking forward to the morning a head but he was looking forward to seeing Kristina again. After he shower and dressed in a pair of black jeans a white wife beater shirt with a blue button up and slipped on his shoes he grabbed his keys and headed to the site where Bonnie was going to do the spell. The whole drive to the site Stefan couldn't help but think about the conversation he and Elena had the night before. He pretty figured out that she had tagged along with Bonnie even though Damon had called and warned him. Stefan told him he was to late that he'd already seen and talked to Elena. Then Carolina called him wanting all the details about how his date with Kristina.

She seem thrilled that he'd spent the whole day with her. Stefan told her about the lake, dinner and the dance. Carolina said she was so happy that he'd had a good time and that he got to spend some time with Kristina and her friends. But her mood changed when he told her that Elena had joined Bonnie and that she'd found him and they'd talked. Even though Carolina was Elena's best friend she didn't understand why she just couldn't leave well enough alone and accept that he was never coming home. After they talked about the Elena thing Carolina suggested that he call Kristina and invite her to have lunch with Elena, Bonnie and himself and let Elena see just how important Kristina had become to him even over the last couple of weeks.

Stefan had agreed and so he'd called Kristina after he'd woken up to see if she would want to join them and of course she agreed to meet them at Chillies when they were done with the errand Stefan said that the three of them had run. He hated lieing to her because he felt if they was going to be anything between them that he should be open and honest about everything. But it wasn't ready to tell Kristina about being vampire or about the whole Kathrine story. Even though he'd told her in the journal about Kathrine he had yet to tell her the real and true story about himself, Damon and the rest of the people of Mystic Falls. He wondered if maybe after a while of knowing each other that he would finally tell her about what he was or would she find out like Elena had by accident.

Once the spell was done the elders of Hillston thanked Bonnie for her help as well as Stefan and Elena. Bonnie said she hadn't minded helping them at all and if they ever needed her help again to please give her a call. After talking with the elders for a bit the three friends headed to Chillies to meet Kristina for lunch. They took two different cars since Bonnie and Elena would be heading back to Mystic Falls once lunch was over and Stefan took his car since he and Kristina had made plans that after noon. When they reached Chillies Stefan walked in and found Kristina sitting at a table in the cornor she stud up waving him and Bonnie and Elena over. Kristina smiled at the two new comers as she greeted Stefan with a hug.

Elena saw the exchange of greetings between the two and she noticed how Stefan seemed so relaxed around Kristina and not as stressed as he was around her.

"Kristina I'd like you to meet two of my good friends from back home. This is Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Ladies this is Kristina Grayson." Stefan said introducing the three of them.

"Nice to meet you Kristina." Bonnie said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Bonnie." Kristina said returning the handshake.

"I'm Elena it's nice to meet you Kristina. Stefan has spoken a lot about you." Elena said

"It's nice to meet you as well Elena." Kristina said.

The four sat down at the table. Elena and Bonnie sat across the table from Kristina and Stefan. Not much was said between the four. They small talked until the waiter came over to take their drink order. Elena noticed the looks that Stefan and Kristina would give to each other. Elena had never seen Stefan look at anyone the way he was looking at Kristina expect for her. And Kristina was looking the same at Stefan. When the other wasn't looking the other would look at them. Bonnie noticed this to and smiled to herself. She was glad to see Stefan happy and she got a good vibe from Kristina.

"So Kristina how long have you lived in Hillston?" Elena asked breaking the silence.

"All my life. My family was one of the founding families of Hillston." Kristina said.

"That's something you, Stefan and Elena have in common." Bonnie said.

"Have you ever visited Mystic Falls before Kristina?" Elena asked.

"Yeah for the past Summers. My family has visited Mystic Falls. I learned a lot while I was there especially about Stefan's family." Kristina said.

"Well the Salvatore family does have quite the history. Did Stefan ever tell you how he got his name?" Elena asked.

"He said he was named after a relative of his that was killed in the civil. Both him and his brother Damon right?" Kristina asked.

"So his told you about Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"His told me some thing yes." Kristina said.

"What excatley has he told you about his life back home in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked glancing towards Stefan.

"Not much. I haven't pushed to ask much about it. I figured when he wanted to tell me about his past then he will." Kristina said.

Elena against glanced at over at Stefan who was busy drinking his coke. _So he hasn't told her the truth about himself or Damon or me. Maybe that's a good thing_ Elena though.

"So how long have two known Stefan?" Kristina asked.

"Ever since sophomore year of high school. Stefan and I dated for a bit when he first move to Mystic Falls." Elena said.

"Oh."

"Kristina are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah umm you know what I think maybe I should head home and see if my mom needs help with her baking for the school bake sale on Friday." Kristina said.

"Wait Kristina please stay. I'm sorry I though Stefan would have told you." Elena said.

"I wondered if he had a girlfriend back home but I wasn't going to ask him. So why did you two break up?" Kristina asked.

"I uhh.. I feel in love with Stefan's older brother Damon." Elena said.

Kristina looked over at Stefan and saw the hurt flash in his eyes when Elena said that she was in love with his older brother. She grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a small squeeze letting him know that she was there and that she wasn't going to leave. Stefan gave her a small smile in thanks. This little exchange didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie was happy Stefan had found someone new and that Kristina seemed like such a good person. Elena on the other hand was happy for Stefan but she didn't like Kristina one bit. She felt like she was going to keep Stefan from ever coming home if they needed him.

"Kristina can I ask you something?" Elena asked.

"Sure go a head."

"If something came up back home in Mystic Falls. Would you come with Stefan or would you trust him to come home alone?" Elena asked.

"Well that's up to Stefan. If he thinks it's safe for me to come with him then I will. If he doesn't then I would trust him to go alone but I would worry about him." Kristina said.

"And what you do if say Stefan decided not to come back if he made the choice to stay in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Then I guess..."

"Stop it Elena. I know what your doing. What part of I'm never going back home don't you get. What is there left for me back home? Nothing your with Damon now so will please stop worrying about my life. I'm happy here I have friends and a chance at a fresh start here so please just stop bring up the subject of me ever returning to Mystic Falls." Stefan said

"Stefan you need to come home. Your family is there your friends are there. Why do you want to stick around this place?" Elena asked.

"Why do you want him to move back to Mystic Falls so badly Elena? I mean your his ex girlfriend. Who is currently dating his older brother. And from what I gather your dumped him so you could be with Damon. So this what I want to know if you've moved on from Stefan and are sleeping with his brother because believe me I know you have to be. Then why do you care so much about Stefan coming going back to Mystic Falls. It's like his told you a thousands times already Hillston is his home now. I mean if you guys are still friends I would figure you want him happy. So I don't know what your problem is Elena but it sounds like to me you just want Stefan to move back to Mystic Falls so that no one else can date him and he watch miserably from the sidelines as you and his brother fuck each other and then act his not even there." Kristina snapped.

"Kristina it's okay.." Stefan said giving Elena a death glare.

"No it's not. If the only reason she came here with Bonnie was to get you to come back home. Then I'd say she wasted her time."

Bonnie sighed and then looked over at Elena. Kristina had hit the nail on the head. Elena had come with her just to try and get Stefan to come home. But she could see that it wasn't going to work. Bonnie noticed the unspoken looks between Stefan and Kristina. How Elena couldn't see that Kristina was willing to fight for Stefan. And how much Stefan seemed to be more happier around Kristina then he ever was after she broke his heart. Elena was just about to put up yet another fight to get Stefan to agree to go back home with them when their food came.

The four ate in complete silence. But the death glares that Elena and Kristina kept giving each other from across the table didn't go unnoticed by Stefan and Bonnie. After lunch was over Kristina and Stefan walked outside while Bonnie and Elena went to the ladies washroom. Bonnie needed to talk to her best friend in private and get her to understand that she wasn't going to get Stefan to move back home.

"Why are you acting so jealous of Stefan and Kristina?" Bonnie asked her best friend.

"I'm not jealous of them. I just don't want Stefan to stay here I mean he can't be safe here. I get the feeling that someone is watching him. A what do we know about Kristina I mean for all we know she could be a hunter or something." Elena said.

"Lena she's a human! Believe me there is nothing supernatural about her she is one hundred percent human."

"But she could turn out to be something. I mean look at me I was human and I didn't find out I was a doppelganger until Klaus show'd up and then I got turned into a vampire."

"Trust me she doesn't have any supernatural anything in her blood. She's human."

Meanwhile outside in the parking lot Kristina and Stefan were just standing around talking. The subject of Elena and Stefan's relationship never came up again. But it was preying on Kristina's mind the whole time she was standing outside with him. She wanted to know everything about Stefan's relationship with Elena. But then again she hadn't meet Elena before today so now she was really glad that she hadn't asked about her.

"I'm sorry about Elena." Stefan suddenly said breaking the silence between them. "She just.. worries about me. You know."

"Yeah I guess. Stefan if Elena is dating your brother Damon then why does she want you to move back home?"

"A few years ago I left Mystic Falls. I got in with his really bad guy named Klaus." Stefan explained not making eye contact.

"So Elena is worried that if you aren't in Mystic Falls that you'll fall in with this Klaus guy again?" Kristina asked

"Yeah pretty much. But Klaus is all the way down in Louisiana. So she doesn't really have anything to worry about."

Kristina just nodded in replay and then spoke.

"Why would you fall in with someone like this Klaus guy if he was so bad."

"I did it to save my brother." came Stefan's answer.

"You mean Damon?" Kristina asked confused now. "Was he in some kind of trouble with Klaus to?"

"No nothing like that. Damon was hurt badly because of someone and Klaus was the one person who knew how to help him. So I had to make a deal with him in order to save Damon." Stefan explained.

"So in order to save your own brother you joined up with this Klaus and had to leave home in order to keep Damon safe. I'm right?"

Stefan just smiled. Kristina smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stefan closed his eyes when he felt her this close. He loved the way she felt in his arms. She felt right like this was right were she suppose to be. In his arms safe and human. But she wasn't safe because the smell of Kristina's blood sang load in Stefan's ear and it took everything he had in him not to want to bite her. It had been the same way with Elena before she was turned. But there was something different about Kristina her blood not only sang to him but it called to him.

Stefan gasped when he felt Kristina's lips on his neck. Then when she pulled back her face was as red because she was blushing so bad. Stefan couldn't stop the smile that played on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry I.."

Before Kristina could finish what she was saying Stefan's lip were on hers. Completely taken by surprise that he was kissing her it took Kristina a moment to respond back. Stefan smiled into the kiss when he felt her slip her arms around his neck as he slipped his own arms around her back holding her close. It was so easy for Kristina to get lost in the feel of being in Stefan's arms. But to have him kissing her was only something she had dreamed of since the moment she'd meet him.

Neither one of them knew how long they had been kissing until they heard someone clear their throat. When the two pulled back they found Bonnie and Elena standing in the parking lot. Bonnie was smileing because she was happy for her friend while Elena looked like she wanted to kill Kristina.

"So I guess you two are going to be heading back to Mystic Falls huh?" Stefan asked breaking the awkwardness that had fallen over the group.

"Yeah we'd be getting back home right Elena." Bonnie asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Yea guess we'd better."

Stefan moved from Kristina to hug both girls. After he pulled back from hugging Elena. Bonnie came over and shook hands with Kristina.

"Take care of him for us." Bonnie said "Stefan means a good deal to a lot of us back home."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him." Kristina said with a smile.

"I know you will. It was nice meeting you Kristina." Bonnie said as she turned to get into her car.

"Nice meeting you to Bonnie." was Kristina replay.

Kristina had just turned around to go back to were Stefan when she saw Elena standing in her path. Kristina felt a shiver go up her spine at the look Elena was giving her. The other girls brown eyes were dark almost black and she was scowling at Kristina. But soon that scowl turned into a small smile.

"I know we didn't get off to the best start and I'm sorry about that." Elena began. "It's just Stefan still means a lot to me and I wish he would come back home. But your right as his friend I should support what he wants. And it's obvious that he wants to be here with you. So just keep an eye on him okay he tends to go dark sometimes."

"I want to apologize for the way I snapped at you earlier. It's just... I saw the hurt in his eyes when you said you were in love with his brother." Kristina explained. "And I though the only reason you wanted him to move back home so that you could keep rubbing it in his face that your dumped him for Damon."

"I would never do that him." Elena said.

"I know. But that wasn't the only reason. I didn't want him to leave here. I care a lot about him a lot Elena honestly. I don't know how he feels about me. But I know that I would do anything for him." Kristina said.

"I understand that. Just take good care of him okay. Cause like Bonnie told you a lot of people back home care about him." Elena said.

"I'll do my best."

Elena just gave a quick nod and then got in the car with Bonnie. Kristina went and stud with Stefan as the other two girls pulled away from the parking lot and got back on the road. Leaving Kristina and Stefan in the parking lot.

As they were leaving Hillston Bonnie turned Elena and said.

"She's good for him you know."

"Yeah I know. I just.. it still hurts to know his moved on you know." Elena replied.

"I know but you knew it would happen sooner or later Lena."

"Yeah I know."

"And hey at least she's human." Bonnie said.

"Yeah at least she's human."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Again guys I'm so sorry this chapter is late but like I said I've been working on it as the ideas come. Also guys I'm looking for a Beta for this story so if you guys would like to be my Beta please just PM on here and let me know. Okay well I guess all there is to say is please Review and let me know what you guys think. And until next time. ~Cena's country Girl~


End file.
